


Star Fallen

by Chopped_Salad



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Anorexia, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Bulimia, Depression, F/F, Fusions, Human-Alternate Universe, LGBT, Lesbian, Religion in a bad light, Self-Harm, Teacher-Student Relationship, changed rating, not cool rose, post daily, rose is actually the worst, rose is legit a douche, stay tuned xoxo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 22:11:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 19,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8551126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chopped_Salad/pseuds/Chopped_Salad
Summary: Garnet tells her daughter the story of her and Pearl.





	1. Prologue

Garnet has had a long and rough day at work, she is glad she can retire for the night. Her muscles are sore, her head aches, and her eyes burn. All she wants to do is head to bed. Being a police officer is a hard task, especially when you have a family. However she is happy that she gets to do what she loves everyday. The dark skinned woman wipes a trail of sweat resting on her brows away.

Garnet pulls out her keys from the key hole, her truck shuts down. She unfastens her seatbelt, grabs her bag, and unplugs her phone from the car charger. The tired cop pushes the door open, stepping out of the burgundy vehicle. On accident, Garnet slams the door shut due to her level of drowsiness. She tenses, waiting for the house's lights to flicker on and for Pearl to come running out. Nothing, thank the stars. 

Garnet takes off her old, dark shades and looks up at the night sky. The moon lights up the sapphire sky. A few stars litter the sky like small, white freckles. She then peeks at her watch, the led lights read ten o' clock. Pearl must be worried, who wouldn't be if your wife was a cop?

Sighing, Garnet readjusts her bag on her broad shoulder and walks up the cobblestone path leading to their house's front door. She can see the silhouette of Pearl's vegetables in their garden. Garnet looks back on when her and Pearl had just bought the house together. The memory has always felt new to her. Anything with Pearl did.

The tall woman smiles at the thought of Pearl. A small blush dusts her chocolate face. She finds her house key and unlocks the door, walking inside her light blue house. Quietly, Garnet closes the door, hoping that Pearl or her daughter would not wake up. Out of the corner of her eye, Garnet realizes the kitchen light is on.

Knowing how environmental Pearl was, Garnet tip toes toward the kitchen to turn off the light. The dark wood floorboards slightly groan, she inwardly curses. As she comes closer, her stomach fills with worry and her heart sinks. Her temples drum from the levels of stress she was given during the day. What if Pearl is in the kitchen ready to explode? What if Pearl or Sardonyx are hurt or worse? She wouldn't be able to live on without Pearl again, after what had happened the last time... 

Slowly, Garnet walks into the light and sighs in relief what she finds. Sardonyx is standing in the kitchen with a fresh pot of coffee in her hand and a huge grin on her almond face.

"Coffee?" The teen asks, Garnet scowls.

"Sardonyx, what are you doing up so late?" Garnet whispers angrily as she sets her bag and keys down on the amber countertop, "especially on a school night?"

"I know what you're thinking," her daughter reassures her and starts to explain, "but I just cannot sleep, there's just somethin' that has been driving me bonkers. And I couldn't ask other mother because she was so exhausted when she came home so I thought I could ask you."

"What is it?"

"How do you and other mother get along so well? You're so cool and calm and she's so...." Sardonyx taps her chin, "squawky and nerdy."

Garnet pours herself a cup of coffee and leans against the counter, "your mother and I have our differences..."

"No, I don't mean that, you guys are both huge nerds..." Sardonyx restates, "what I'm asking is how you guys became to be. What's your story?"

Garnet stirs the creamer in the coffee with the thin red straw, her lips pressed together, "you might be a little young for the story."

"So? I go to middle school, they basically teach curse words there," Sardonyx chuckles.

"Alright," Garnet smiles, "it's a long one though."

"Okay."

"It all began...."


	2. Landing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day of school is always the hardest, especially when a star falls onto your school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you have constructive criticism I would prefer to DM me on Instagram so I can fix whatever it is sooner! My name is pearls.waifu, please follow! I hope you enjoy! Expect updates to be scattered and the best Pearlnet High school Au EVER!!!

It was the first day of Autumn in 2016 when it all began, Garnet’s first day of her senior year at Beach City High School. 2016 wasn’t a fortunate year for anybody; but Garnet felt a pleasant turn of events coming her way, she could feel it. Sometimes, Garnet felt everything, from the vibrations of cities far away to the flapping of a hummingbird’s wings. Her best friend, Amethyst, had called it “Future Vision,” since she could predict events and the weather. Her mother, Sapphire, had told her that when she was born the stars had gifted her the power of knowledge. On this occasion, she could only sense that something big was going to happen; a star would land on her path.

“You felt it too, huh?” Amethyst spoke, knocking Garnet away from her thoughts, she stared confusedly. “You had that galaxy knowledge look on your face.”

“Something is coming,” Garnet replied, staring at the open gates of their school.

“Yeah, you mumbled a star will land on your path too, what a destiny,” the taller girl chuckled.

“You seem excited, I’m surprised. I usually ‘ave to drag you to class,” Garnet smiled.

“You’re not the only one who feels somethin’,” Amethyst grinned. “This is gonna be my year.”

Garnet smiled and readjusted her backpack, the school only a few yards away. The feeling in her gut twisted and danced, like it was preparing for it to happen. She didn’t care what it was, she was excited for school to start for once. They both were.

When they made it to school, students were already pushing themselves into the halls of Homeworld High, otherwise known as “The Zoo.” It was called that because the head of the school, Principal Cherry Diamond, would treat them like animals rather than human beings and the lunch was as tasteless as hay. At least copies of them weren’t sold to dirty toddlers in a gift shop, thank the stars for that. 

“Now Garnet, it’s time to get some hot pussy!” Her friend hooted, Garnet shushed her quickly with a shuddering laugh.

“You can’t say that…” Garnet stopped in her tracks, Amethyst waited for her response.

The feeling in her gut dimmed but her eyes widened. Garnet found her star, she knew it was the girl who stood a few feet infront of her. She looked like a star, from her dazzling teal eyes to her elegant features. Garnet was surprised that she hadn’t seen her around before, usually beautiful girls like her didn’t go to Homeworld High.

“That’s her!” Amethyst piped and pointed her, “it’s the one!”

No. “You mean her,” Garnet pointed at the girl.

“Pssssh nah! I mean the other one!” Amethyst explained, Garnet realized there was a short girl with a very strange haircut standing next to her, Peridot Jones.

“Isn’t that ‘te girl who slapped you last ‘ear at prom?” Garnet asked, Amethyst was certainly crazy.

“Don’t ya’ remember? She signed my yearbook last year!” Yep, crazy.

Before Garnet could respond to her insane reasoning, Amethyst was dragging her towards the two girls. Her mind stopped processing thoughts as soon as she met eye contact with the girl. Peridot sighed and rolled her eyes as soon as she even glanced at Amethyst.

“Sup’,” Amethyst cooly said.

“Shut up,” was Peridot’s response. 

As Amethyst begged with the small nerd, Garnet stared at the girl, not knowing what to. It was like she was pointing a sword at her. She usually wasn’t like this, frozen and rigid.

“Hello,” the star gave a small smile with radiating confidence, “I’m Pearl.”

What a beautiful name, Garnet grinned. “Hi,” Garnet responded, “I’m Garnet. I’ve never ‘een you ‘round ‘ere.”

“I’m new… I transferred here,” Garnet nodded.

The bell suddenly bursted to life, its rings echoing the filled halls. Pearl jumped.

“Don’t worry,” Garnet laughed, “it’s only the school bell.”

“Oh, uh, yeah. I knew that,” Pearl awkwardly smiled. “I’ll see you later?”

“Sure.”

Garnet watched Pearl walk away, who seemed to already know her way through the school despite being new. How strange, maybe she took a tour?

###

Sometimes thoughts never leave your head, no matter how hard you focus on something else your mind always circles back to that one thing. Garnet couldn’t stop thinking about Pearl. She wanted to focus on the teacher, why couldn’t Pearl leave her head alone? Maybe it was a soulmate effect, maybe Pearl was thinking of her too. Garnet mentally slapped herself. You just met her, don’t overdue it. 

Unfortunately that didn’t stop her thoughts. Garnet only had a short conversation with Pearl but that didn’t stop a flood in Garnet’s head. Pearl’s small smile, short strawberry blonde hair, and her cozy look drowned her. It was obvious that Garnet was smitten with her, how could she keep her cool headed reputation now? 

Garnet remembered back to her seventh grade year, when she came out as a lesbian and had her first rejection. She was planning her confession for days and in return she got a fit of giggles by her crush and a rest-of-the-year worth of the friendzone. Staying good friends with her led Garnet to another year of self-worth issues. Garnet’s body tensed and her wrists burned at the old memory. She had to face the fact that Pearl might not return her feelings. Rejection is an exercise of the mind, one that leaves you sore for weeks and even months. 

Garnet checked the clock, only a few more hours before lunch and ten more minutes until first period ended. Thank the stars, Garnet despised math, no wonder why she couldn’t stop her thoughts. But that didn’t stop her teacher from passing out homework on the first day. Instead of thinking about Pearl, Garnet tried her best to focus on her homework.


	3. Drifting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl explores her classes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I'm so sorry it took such a long time and I really hope it was worth the wait for ya'll. I've discussed the plans for this story with... myself... and I have decided to try and update at least twice a month in the summer (if you're reading this the exact day I posted, that will be in less than 15 days.) I looked through my inbox today, rereading all the comments from the past 213 days that I've been on this site, and I see all this love and support from you guys! Thank you so much, I have never been on a platform so friendly! Anyways,on with the show! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Pearl was an office aid first period, she hated it before she even got there! Her mother was an owner of a large company and Pearl was her heir, what was better than an office period for a future boss? With her aunt being the principal, that was easy to accomplish.

Her first job was to sort out papers, not that exciting. What do office clerks do with all this paper anyways? She sighed and pushed her thoughts away, then she remembered her. 

Her soft hair, velvety voice, and her full figure. Pearl could never stop thinking of her, as much as she tried. When she first met her, she was so caring with others, so selfless. Pearl admired her.

Floosh. 

Her memories were distracted. The papers she managed to organize flew to the ground. Pearl grunted, “Melena.”

Her cousin snickered, “it’s nice to see you again.”

Pearl looked up to see the horrible blonde, “sure.”

After retrieving all the papers on the floor, Pearl sloppily stacked them on her small desk. “It's been a while,” Melena smiled, “how have you been?”

“Fine,” until you came.

“I'm glad!” Melana held her hands together, “good thing auntie put all three of us as aids!”

Great, not only did Pearl have to work under her aunt, she had to do it with her cousins. Azura had never been a problem, she was quiet. Melena, however, was a problem, she was always out to get her. Last year, she ruined her Christmas Party dress and blamed it on their uncle!

“Pearl, get in here,” a stern voice called out from the dean’s office.

Both girls perked up, it was her. Pearl and Melena had only two things in common: their hate for one another, and their fear of their the woman in the office. For once Melana felt scared for Pearl, it was snowing in hell.

Pearl’s thin legs trembled as if the floor was shaking, she did her best to stand up tall and walk into that office. Every step she took, another bead of sweat fell down her pale face. Sounds overdramatic, right? Believe it or not, the beast in that office was a beast, no exaggerations. 

Pearl opened the door timidly, making quiet strides to her desk. The principle and possibly the scariest person alive was her aunt, Cheri Diamond.

“Y...you called,” she gulped, the Diamond barely bobbed her head while offering her a seat; Pearl quickly sat down.

Like a tiger hunting in the wild, her aunt could sense her uncomfortableness. She scoffed, toying with her pen, “no need for formalities, Pearl. How was her summer? Any boys involved?”

This made her even more uncomfortable. Imagine the monster under your bed, in your closet, asking you to accompany it on a shopping trip. Boys just made Pearl squiggle in her own skin.

“N..no ma’am.”

“Good, your mother has someone prepared for you,” her aunt said with ease. “She wanted me to talk about him with you, she knows that you and I are close.” Yes, we make eye contact every now and then. 

“When?” She stammered, this was no good.

“After school, does that fit with your plans?” Pearl nodded.

“Great, come to my office after your last period and we’ll talk. Call in Melena for me.” 

She stammered a small “thank you,” walked out, and told Melena to go in. Her face turned twisted, Pearl wished she could screenshot it, deleting it a long time from then. 

###

It was the first day and Pearl had already lost focus, who can blame her? She was so used to listening to one person talk, her mother, who had homeschooled her since she turned thirteen. Pearl felt so out of touch with the outside world but she knew it was worth it.

Pearl glanced at the clock, twice because she didn’t actually pay attention the first time, only one more period until she could see her. She focused on the teacher to the best of her ability, she would make it out of this math class alive. 

Her father used to tell Pearl that she never failed to perform, that she always lived up to the challenge. His faded words would ring in her ears daily, was he right? Sure, Pearl made it into honors every year but did she really care? Performing and caring are very alike, both are variables that make the for success. But did she feel successful? No, she didn’t. 

That didn’t matter anymore, she had a math problem to finish. Pearl inwardly grunted and pressed her pencil to the paper, breaking its perfectly sharp edge. The broken pencil glided across the page, sketching out formulas on its sidelines. She glanced up, twenty seconds from five minutes of sweet freedom.

Of course, the shuffling of papers began. The teacher, using her raspy voice, ordered them to sit down, claiming that they had time left, as usual. Did students have a sensor built into them that told them time was up? Pearl would never know because she never got one.

The bell rang once again, the students gathered around the door, and ran out. Leaving Pearl alone with the teacher as she gathered her things. Pearl rushed out the door after thanking the teacher, she needed it. 

Pearl left the suddenly quiet classroom and entered the boisterous hallways. Everyone was so much taller, bigger, and prettier than her, she shrunk in her skin. She could never push her way past these students without being torn apart. Pearl panicked, being knocked into the lockers. Her surroundings turned blue and she couldn’t breathe, her skin grew hot.

And then, everything stopped. The heat began to leave her, vision returned, and her breath was restored. Pearl then realized the soft, warm hand on her shoulder and the shadow casted over her. Rose? No.

“Garnet,” she whispered, the tall girl nodded with concern.

“‘re you okay?” Garnet asked.

Pearl stared down at her faded pink flats, “I… I can’t find my class.”

Pearl handed Garnet her schedule, who returned within the moment. “You ‘ave chemistry wit’ me, let’s go.”

Pearl followed Garnet through the crowd, her face a vibrant red. Unlike Pearl, Garnet was able to push her way through the bulky flock. She had everything Pearl didn’t, a nice bust, wide hips, and a sensible skin color. Pearl wondered why Garnet chose to talk to her. Without instinct, Pearl wrapped her arm around Garnet’s bicep, soon realizing what she had done.

“Is this okay?” Pearl stammered, waiting for Garnet to slap her hand away.

However, her face remained the same, Pearl was surprised. “‘t’s okay.”

Pearl looked down as Garnet carried her through the halls, not noticing their destination. Her head snapped up at Garnet’s voice.

“Pearl, we’re ‘ere,” she said.

Pearl slipped her hand away from Garnet’s arm, however Garnet pulled her to the edge of the classroom and whispered, “we’re pickin’ partners,” and looked around the class. “To ‘te looks of it, you’re mine.”

“Oh..okay,” Pearl breathed.

Garnet grabbed her hand, was this normal for her? Why would she choose her? “Garnet is just trying to be nice,” Pearl thought. “Maybe she actually enjoys my company…” she shakes her head and purses her lips.

“You good?” Garnet interrupted, she then realized that they were sitting down.

“Oh! I’m fine,” she lied, Garnet nodded.

The entire period, Pearl fidgeted in her seat, fixing her hair and the collar of her turtleneck. She couldn’t stop moving, thinking, or analyzing what would happen when she saw her again. A whole summer of love letters and skype chats, dreaming of running her hands through her blossoming curls. 

Pearl tapped her broken edge pencil against the desk for the hundredth time when Garnet started to talk to her, science related, of course. Pearl bobbed her head to whatever she said, barely listening. She could imagine her mother scolding her as if she was right in front of her, Pearl shivered then scolded herself.

“Pearl?” Garnet asked, just then, the bell rang.

Pearl jumped up and smiled, grabbing her backpack. “Everything- I mean yes! Yes I’m fine! I’ll see you later!” 

She sprinted out the door, ignoring Garnet’s staring. She pushed her way through the students, bounced from locker-to-locker. She plied open the doors and bolted down the hallway, her expensive floral headband nearly falling off her head and her teal backpack slipping off her thin shoulders.

Suddenly, she was there, after three months of waiting she was standing at her door. Pearl watched her silhouette fading into the crowd of students, who soon bursted out the door. And she was there, waiting with her loving smile.

“Rose,” she breathed.

Rose chuckled, her low but beautiful laughter echoed the empty hall, students scattered across the quad. “Hello, my Pearl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Instagram: pearls.waifu  
> Please follow for updates and sneak peaks! I don't have a Tumblr but I can receive all direct questions or comments almost immediately on my account.


	4. Bubbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl doesn't feel the bubbles anymore.

Garnet huffed, running her hands through her black and curly mane. She slouched in her seat, staring at the doorway, waiting for no one. “She is not going to magically run through the doors. Stop getting ahead of yourself,” Garnet said to herself, making her pull her shoulders downward even more. Garnet imagined Pearl walking shyly through those doors, walking up to her, talking to her. She surprised herself by how much she liked this girl, they met that same day. 

Garnet’s mothers always talked about chemical fate, how are brains drag us to the ones we’re meant to be with, no matter what happened previously. Currently, Garnet was watching it happen to her dear friend. Somehow, Amethyst managed to get Peridot to sit next to her, or by following her everywhere. Garnet didn’t understand what Amethyst saw in the small, annoying girl, she constantly felt the need to knock them down and outsmart them. But hey, who could stop chemistry?

Of course, reactions die out, the two bickered the entire lunch period! Garnet watched with boredom, she wasn’t hungry. There was a pattern to their conversation, Amethyst made a suggestive joke as if she was an eighth grade boy, Peridot looked more confused than humored.

“What’s a chicken?”

 

###

Rose pulled Pearl inside the class, locked the door, and wrapped her in a large hug with a deep laugh. Pearl smiled into her shoulder, her eyes glassy when Rose pulls her face up gently. “Why are you crying?” Rose asked, crying herself.

“Oh you know me, always so emotional,” Pearl lightly chuckled, Rose pulled her into a heavy kiss.

It was strange, Pearl was expecting something more to come out of the kiss. The last time they saw each other, it was magical, like she ate cotton candy for her first time all over again. Now, it felt altered and dull. Pearl shook off the feeling, she was just happy to see Rose again.

Pearl stayed in her arms for what felt like a quick second, they pulled apart but still held each other. Rose smiled at her like time stopped, but she was still moving. Why did she feel this way? It was never like that. For once, the silence was awkward, both smiled, looking for a conversation. Pearl had never felt so weird, her skin heated. 

“Oh!” Rose slightly jumped, “there’s something important I have to tell you!”

“Yes?” Pearl asked, still as a cinder block. 

 

“I got us a cover up!” she thought it was impossible, Pearl froze even more.

“What?” Pearl stammered.

“Well what almost happened last time, I thought I would eliminate all thoughts that we might be dating from your mother’s head,” Rose explained. “But don’t worry, he’s very nice and fully understands our situation.”

Pearl became a freezing temperature, “so he’s your beard?”

Rose responded with hesitation, “yes.”

Pearl couldn’t believe her, they had been dating since her sophomore year! Rose always told her to “stay true,” then she does this? Over the summer, they barely talked and neither of them knew why. Was having another person in the relationship honest? Tears started to boil in her eyes, ready to hatch, but she didn’t want to cry. “Name?” Pearl spoke.

“It’s Mr. Universe, our new band teacher. We consulted Principal Diamond before school started.”

Somehow, Pearl didn’t cry, tears faded but anger soon rose. Him? The town’s deadbeat rock star, everyone in Beach City knew of him, it was a small town. In a thousand years, Pearl would never expect him to take her lover. then again, Rose was erratic, that’s what Pearl loved about her. But was Pearl to expect this?

Pearl slowly backed away from her, Rose immediately came forward and grabbed her thin wrist. “Pearl, this doesn’t mean anything, I’m doing us a favor!” Rose stated.

“Why can’t we be honest? How far will this go, Rose?” Pearl yelled, Rose tugged her.

“I’m doing this for us!” with a final pull, Pearl is on a desk with Rose as a wall around her.

“I don’t know what I would do without you, so let me do this for you,” Rose breathed heavily.

Everything grew silent and time slowed, everything besides them was calm. Rose looked around hastily, they were in the clear. She pulled Pearl into her and caressed her entirely. No one would see, no one would know, they were in their bubble.

Except the girl who happened to pass by, she would know too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Instagram: pearls.waifu  
> Sidenote: On Instagram, I'm posting any art, fanfictions, and edits by my followers that want their art to be more out there. Just DM me if you need help posting your artwork! (NO SMUT!)


	5. Passerby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl has an unexpected upbringing

Pearl loved learning, whether it was about the worst war or about the simplest equation; Academics was always her ground. Despite being booksmart, Pearl was able to learn street smarts going to school, she loved it. Pearl hated when her mother decided to pull her in for homeschooling, and for once, she wasn’t happy about school.

Pearl realized a long time ago that her family was darker than it looked, everyone dripped in evil. Pearl was far from excited when she found out her aunt ran the school, and even less so when she found out guys were involved. Of course, this was her mother’s doing, who else would want their daughter to be in a heartless marriage? 

It was time for Pearl to face the rest of her life, she would never go where she wanted to go, but instead do what was best for the family business. As soon as that last bell rang, her dreams were over. As dramatic as it’s written, it was the truth, her mother was the real life Grinch with no upbringing.

Pearl was the last one out of the class, her world became numb at the last echo of the bell. She could barely feel herself dig into her palms, so she pressed harder so she could feel something. Everything was fuzzy and cold, yet her insides burned. Pearl looked around, nothing was seeable, until she met the office door. She pressed her palm flat against the metal door, and pushed it open. Suddenly, the world returned to normal as she faced the beast itself and her new life. This was it.

“Pearl, meet William Dewey, your new husband,” her aunt smirked. 

Pearl had met him before at one of her mother’s balls, he was the Mayor’s son. They shared the same passion, being the mayor and cleavage. William flirted with every girl there, especially her. She didn’t like him then and she certainly didn’t like him now, she gave a crooked smile with a deep breath.

The boy smiled and kissed her palm, quickly moving away with disgust. “You’re bleeding!”

Pearl glanced down and turned her hand, crimson red blood oozed out of her palms from dark red half-moon prints. Not knowing what to do, she laughed awkwardly and pulled back her hands. “I...I’m sorry, I don’t know what happened!”

Cherri Diamond sighed, “we’ll meet later, go to the bathroom and clean up.” Pearl bobbed her head happily and quickly walked out.

Pearl ran to the bathroom, barging in and running to the sink. Her hands burned as the water poured onto the wound, she gasped at the pain. The blood disappearing from her palm, all she could hear was the running water.

“I saw you,” Pearl heard that too.

Quickly, she turned off the water and turned to find Garnet. What was she talking about? Did she see her and Rose? Did she see her in the locker room? What did she see? Millions of thoughts shot in her head, she took a ragged breath.

“Wha… What are you talking about?” Pearl chuckled in panic, then she realized what Garnet was talking about.

“You n’ Ms. Quartz, don’t lie,” Pearl gulped.

“I… uh…” Pearl started to speak gibberish, Garnet put a hand on her shoulder.

“I’m not gonna tell,” Garnet spoke, “under one condition.”

“Go on,” Pearl stammered. “What is it?”

“Tutor me, I’m having trouble in some classes and I heard you’re quite the teacher,” Garnet stated. Pearl blushed for the billionth time that day, she couldn’t speak.

“Here,” Garnet handed her a torn piece of lined paper, “text me later.”

Not a second later, Garnet turned and left the bathroom.

###

For some strange reason, Pearl left the bathroom with confidence, it was a gifted miracle. Speaking to Garnet seemed to lift her spirits, like everything was going to be okay. For a second time, she entered her aunt’s office, but she didn’t feel numb; Pearl felt everything. 

William Dewey grinned at her as she walked to face him. She didn’t fear anymore, she knew she would have Rose to count on. Maybe this death would have an afterlife where everything was perfect for everyone.

“Where were we?” Pearl asked, William made a heartfelt chuckle.

Pearl slowly glanced at her aunt, whose frown turned into the same smirk as before. For some reason, it was enough for Pearl to be happy. She didn’t know why she was or could be happy, but the feeling was enough of an answer.

“I’m glad you asked!” William pulled at his shirt collar. “I was going to take you to the ice cream parlor, if that was okay.”

Cherri nodded in approval, Pearl gave a small smile, “I would love that.”

Before leaving, her aunt warned, “her mother wants her back before sundown. Make sure that happens.”

Dewey swallowed and dipped his head, “will do!”

Pearl and William walked out of the plain building and headed to his car, they carried a small conversation. William bragged about how he was on Varsity Football the entire way to Horsin’ Ice Cream, Pearl eventually blocked it out. She leaned on her arm, watching the buildings pass by.

“What is your plan for this year?” he asked, Pearl shot up. 

“Oh! I… um… I don’t really have one!” she said, William chortled.

“You’re cute when you’re confused,” he blushed. 

“Th..thanks,” Pearl giggled weirdly. 

When Pearl realized she was lesbian, she had to face the fact that she would have to date guys, she would have a hidden life. Despite her strangely good mood, this date left her with a painful buzz in her head. This isn’t right.

Finally, they made it to their destination. Both left the car in silence, the awkward teen silence never mentioned in movies. William opened the glass door for her, Pearl smiled politely, feeling too weird to say “thank you.” The two stared at the flavours, all of them seemed to disgust Pearl, but it would be rude to decline food. 

“What are you going to get, William?” Pearl inclined, he looked up at her with a warm face.

“This is casual, just call me Bill!” he declared horribly loud. “And I’m going to get Cookie Dough. What about you, darling?”

Pearl shivered, “just Vanilla.”

“Great then let's order!”

As Bill Dewey paid for the ice cream, Pearl glanced at the corner both, making eye contact with the girl who was hollowing out a huge bowl of ice cream. Amethyst.

They stared at each other for a long moment, Pearl being the first one to turn and leave. She could still feel the small girl’s eyes on her.

Amethyst pulled her eyes away when the couple left the parlor and whipped out her horribly cracked phone. She pulled up her messages to Garnet, typing:

“Dude I think that Pearl girl is straight she’s on a date with Bill Dewey.”

###

Garnet’s phone buzzed, she could feel it all the way from the bleachers. She threw one last ball, dusted her hands on her basketball shorts, and headed to her bag. Jasper snickered, “you finally realized that I was totally going to beat you!”

Garnet chuckled, “please, we both know that I’m stronger than you.”

Jasper began an angry rant, which Garnet ignored and pulled up her missed text from Amethyst, whose grammar was terribly incorrect. Yet the message was even worse: Pearl on a date with Bill Dewey. Garnet responded:

“Where are you?”

Amethyst- “at the ice cream parlor duh”

Of course, today was Monday Sundae where Amethyst would traditionally shove her mouth with all fifty-one flavours. Garnet rolled her eyes and dropped her phone on her back. All day, Garnet got a vibe that Pearl was gay, especially after seeing her with Ms. Quartz. “I guess she was just horsin’ around,” Garnet thought with a grunt.

“Let’s get ‘tis over with.”

###

Bill pulled up into Pearl’s driveway, who walked her to her door. He smiled, “I… I had a lot of fun with you today.”

“Me too,” Pearl lied, opening her door.

“Oh! One more thing!” Pearl looked at him, waiting.

Dewey pulled her in for a kiss, his hand resting on her neck. Pearl quietly yelped, her eyelids pulled back in shock. What was she supposed to do? Before she could respond, he pulled away.  
“I’ll see you later!” Bill ran back to his car and quickly drove away.

Pearl’s lips felt bitter, like she had touched a disease. She was disgusted with herself, her good mood evaporating. A small tear moved down her cheek, it burned her skin. Pearl gripped her palm with her nicely done nails, blood rising.

“Don’t leave the door open! Come inside darling!” her mother called.

Pearl pulled herself inside and slammed the door, “don’t slam the door, darling.”

She faced her mother, White Diamond, head of Diamond Corporations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello darlings! Thank you so much for reading and your patience! Please like and comment(especially constructive criticism, my writing feels a bit off!) Hopefully I'll start updating more fluently! For sneak peaks add me on Instagram!
> 
> Instagram: pearls.waifu
> 
> (feel free to chat with me!)


	6. Too Many Fish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl and Garnet speak more, feelings grow deeper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for waiting! Add me on Instagram  
> @pearls.waifu

Garnet’s walk home was loud with thought, could Pearl really be straight? She didn’t seem like one to mess around like that. Garnet sighed, inhaling the crisp fall air. It sounds cliche, but Garnet felt something around her. There was one unspoken moment in chemistry, where she glanced at Pearl and the whole world stopped when Pearl looked back with a small smile. Her mother, Sapphire, explained a moment similar to that, where she and Ruby felt the same. The really question was, did Pearl feel the same?

Garnet was almost home when her phone buzzed, she expected it to be Amethyst telling her to come over to make her soup after all that ice cream. Before she responded, another buzz came in while she greeted her mothers.

“How was school?” Sapphire asked.

“Fine.”

“Nice,” Ruby stated, sipping her afternoon coffee. “Anymore to add?”

“I think there was a girl involved,” Sapphire whispered to Ruby, who jumped up.

“A GIRL!? Who’s trying to steal my baby?” Ruby exclaimed, Sapphire slapped her shoulder.

“Her name’s Pearl, she’s new,” Garnet stated, both women jumped.

“Pearl Diamond?!” they both yell.

Garnet shrugged, “I don’t know, I don’t pay attention to last names, mum.”

“Well who names their child an old lady besides White Diamond!?” Ruby shouted.

“I think it’s cute,” Sapphire quietly spoke, Ruby turned red, too red to say anything.

“She was a nice girl, mum, she even offered to tutor me,” Garnet compromised. “That was basically the story, anyways,” Garnet said inwardly.

“Why don’t you let her be friends with the girl? The past is the past after all,” Sapphire spoke, what past?

“Nnngh fine! But if she turns out to be like the rest of her family, don’t say I didn’t warn you!”

Garnet smiled, “thanks mums, I got some homework to do.” She waved and headed up the stairs and to her room.  
Garnet shut the door and pulled out her phone.

Two unread messages:

Amethyst: “Come over and feed me >:P”

Xxx-xxx-xxxx: “Hello, it’s Pearl from class!”

Garnet grinned ear-to-ear and swiped the second message. 

“Hey :-)”

Garnet set down her phone and pulled out her math homework, her phone soon vibrating once again. She pulled up her messages again.

Pearl: “How are you?”

Garnet: “Good. How are you?”

Pearl: “I’m fine.”

Garnet: “When should we start our tutoring lessons?”

Pearl: “Tomorrow, I have nothing planned.”

Garnet: “Okay cool. I’ll see you after school.”

Pearl: “Likewise.”

Pearl smiled at her phone, her heart jumping. She texted her! Suddenly, her door opened, she quickly shoved her phone under her nicely designed pillow and looked at her mother.

“Yes, mother?” Pearl smiled, her mother groaned.

“Get that goofy grin off your face,” Pearl redid her smile, her mother sighed. “Anyways, we have a business dinner to go to at seven. Maria left a dress on your dresser, start getting ready.”

Pearl nodded and shut her book, before her mother closed the door, she asked, “how was your date?”

“Fine,” the door shut.  
Pearl stepped to her dresser, grabbing the dress, and hanging it on the doorknob. She turned on the hot water and undressed herself, she peered into the mirror. Pearl looked at herself, hideous. Pearl hated eating, it felt disgusting, she felt disgusting. She shook her head and checked the water, boiling hot. Pearl jumped in, feeling the heat of a volcano. Her skin turned red and soapy. The shower was the only place she felt clean, where no thoughts existed. 

She thought about Garnet, every single moment she spent with her was wonderful. The look Garnet shared with, Pearl felt something. Pearl felt a roar of fire erupt within her, sparks flew around her, everything grew foggy besides Garnet. She had never felt so amazing. The strangest thing was that she barely knew Garnet and felt so high. 

“I barely even know her,” Pearl thought.

It was over too soon, she turned off the water and wrapped her towel around her red body. She stared at the foggy mirror one last time before she got ready. Garnet slipped out of her mind.

###

They arrived at Fantaisie Cuisine strictly at seven. White Diamond elegantly left the nice car with thousands of eyes on her, she was used to it. Pearl was not, her steps were long and jumpy, she was nothing like her mother who she followed. 

There was a system in her family, a monarchy. The Diamonds, her mom and her aunts, were the queens. Pearl’s cousins, were their enslaved princesses or the “Pearls.” There were “Zircons” and “Aquamarines,” along with a hundred more gems. It was almost like the system was made by a kindergarten teacher.

The two entered the restaurant, the paparazzi closed off by the dark-tinted glass windows. Pearl stared down at her dazzling flats as her mother spoke to the hostess, soon they were in a large room with an ocean full of fishy entrepreneurs. Pearl felt naked, all eyes were on her and her mother. Everyone was silent, her mother was calm. It was as if crickets replaced the band playing near the buffet. 

Suddenly, the crowd erupted and gathered around White Diamond with blessings as if she was a goddess. Pearl slowly left the crowd for her seat at the table, watching her mother from afar. White Diamond was a modern goddess.

Somebody sat besides her, “ahem!” they snarkily announced themselves, it was Melena.

“Hello, Melena,” Pearl grunted, not removing her eyes from the menu. “Where’s Azura, your sidekick?

Melena laughs, taken aback, “sh… she’s coming with Aunt Bleu.”

Pearl made a small noise and gripped the leather menu. “Eat something small, Pearl,” she said to herself. “You’re big enough.”

Melana chatted with her until Azura came, who she dragged onto the dance floor. Pearl was finally alone. A minute later, she pulled out her phone and brought herself to Garnet’s messages, scrolling through them. She smiled, thinking about Garnet once again. 

Quickly, her mother took her phone and dug her nails into her flat shoulder, “engage.” She pushed Pearl onto the floor and tucked her phone into her clutch. 

Once again, Pearl felt naked. People gathered around her as if she were her mother, like the paparazzi outside. Everyone spoke so loudly, yet it felt quiet. Red bloomed her face and her stomach.

And that’s when Pearl realized she was alone.


	7. Iced-Coffee Wonders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've been shipping Pearlnet for 2+ years, is that safe? Should I see a doctor?
> 
> One time I was charged $145 for a louse check.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated! Finally! I told ya'll I would come back! Few changes....
> 
> -I got rid of Garnet's accent because I'm too white to understand accents but it's still there! Trust me! Just have some grace, please.  
> \- I can't recall if Garnet had glasses but if she did, I got rid of them.  
> \- I forgot schedules so bare with me yikes.  
> -Layered in sensitive content, I won't warn if there are any triggers but just stay prepared.  
> \- Cherri Diamond and Rose Quartz are still different people, always will be. (I swear when it was revealed this was the top thought in my head, what will I do with my fanfiction? This is gonna drive me nuts."  
> \- I love you all and I don't know how long it's gonna take for my next chapter, I try to find motivation whenever I can.  
>  Please kudos and comment! Ask if you have any questions!

Loneliness worked as an entity within Pearl, somewhat ironic, right? At moments like these, swarmed by ladies and gentleman of her family’s work, is when Pearl felt it most. When the feelings arrived at her mind’s doorstep, but when she found a way out, the times were finally over and loneliness comes to stay the night. After many nights, Pearl has to drag her mother- drunk mother- through the door as she howled and hooted demands, Pearl always ignored. But this night in particular struck a different cord within her.

“Take me to bed!” her mother cried out, her daughter quietly obliged.

She drags her mother up the stairs, through the long hallways, and to her rich eggwhite bedroom. Of course, Pearl set her mother in a sleeping manner, preparing her mother to finally shut her trap and succumb a deathlike sleep until she called out once more…

“Grab me another drink, oh won’t you?”

Pearl considered getting her one but then considered the fact her mother would only get worse. She turned to her mother with an awkward smile, not really, and disagrees.

“Mother, I’m sorry but I don’t believe I can do so… your current condition is…”

Wham! One half of her mother’s $5,000 shoes was thrown into her stomach. It didn’t take long for the screaming to begin.

“You good-for-nothing bitch! I raised you for this kind of treatment?” she screeched as she began to push herself from the bed. “I don’t deserve this! I deserve a drink!”

Pearl squealed and rushed out of the room, chasing her own life to her bedroom because she knew that if her mother were to catch her, she would be toast. Her heartbeat pushed out of her tiny chest as her legs spun to her room. She checked behind her, her mother was clumsily tailing her. Only seconds away from her room, Pearl slid into her room and locked the door. 

White Diamond pounded on the door for minutes until she finally gave up and crept back to her own cave and that was when Pearl could finally let out that sob that she had been holding in for so long. Moments like those were the times where she was officially alone and the majority of her didn’t mind.

###

Pearl entered school late that very next day, arriving nearly five minutes late to her chemistry class with an iced coffee in hand with car keys wrapped around her pinky finger and large glasses placed on the bridge of her nose. It wasn’t like her, you could tell even if you didn’t know her. Garnet, who sat anxiously those precious moments, sensed that something was very wrong. Pearl handed a note to their teacher and squabbled to her seat besides Garnet, she watched the suspicious subject in the corner of her eye, who squirmed in her seat and sipped her drink every twenty-five seconds almost as if it was timed. The teacher passed their assignment down the seats and gave the class time to work.

“That’s a lot of coffee, long night?” Garnet asked cooly, Pearl stared blankly at the material of the lab desk. “Pearl?”

“Can you repeat that?” Pearl smiled awkwardly.

“Long night, huh?” Garnet pointed at her drink. 

Pearl let out an airy laugh, something sparked in Garnet and ran up her spine, “the longest.” 

Gaarnet scanned the sheet, grabbing the variables and beginning, “well I hope you’re still up for tutoring today…”

“Shit!” Pearl groaned, Garnet raised her brow. “Sorry! I usually don’t say such vulgar things… I hope the entire class didn’t hear that…” Pearl’s eyes searched the room, nothing was surprisingly on her. “I’m so sorry, I’ll text my mother, I’m pretty sure I can.”

“Great,” Garnet said, “I think my friend, Amethyst, is gonna join us; is that okay?” 

“That’s fine with me!” Pearl paused, “is it okay if I sit with you today? Since I’m new…”

“Of course!” That everyone looked at, being mildly popular and borderline quiet, people were going to look what had gotten Garnet so startled.

“Alright then! I can’t wait! Now let’s start on our assignment.”

Pearl’s hand brushed against hers and Garnet could not be happier.

### 

Lunch went by in a breeze, they do say that “time goes by when you’re having fun,” Pearl sadly couldn’t agree more. She watched Garnet through quick glances and minimal inputs. They also say that if someone likes you, they would repeat the glances you would give them. Either Pearl or the given were wrong, she guessed the earlier. 

Her phone buzzed, that specific buzz she automatically recognized as Rose. Pearl wanted so badly to ignore it but she knew the consequences.

Rose- “babe wya” {insert emojis}

{image}

Pearl shot up and grabbed her bag, “I’ll see you after school, Garnet.”

Garnet unluckily did not have time to respond. “That girl is weird, huh? I kinda dig it,” Amethyst chewed.

Pearl- “I’m coming”

Pearl shoved her phone in her back pocket, “I hope Garnet didn’t think that was too weird.” 

Pearl pushed open Rose’s room and locked the door. Her girlfriend also planned a step ahead and closed all the windows and shut the blinds. Rose practically jumped on Pearl.

“Are you free next period?”

“I can be.”

“Great, I’ll call your teacher.”

Rose pressed her lips to Pearl’s so forcefully that she would fall over if Rose’s hand wasn’t wandering her bare back. Pearl ran her hands through her long, long hair and sighs. “Why such a rush?”

Rose pushed Pearl’s top off, revealing her pale pink camisole. “I saw you walk in today, you didn’t look well.” 

Rose went back to Pearl’s lips and those were the only words shared.

###

Garnet had never met Rose but she could tell she already hated her with every cell in her body. She was happy it was her last period of the day, sport, where she could release all her anger through the power of a punching bag.

“Jesus, Garn’, your finna kill the punching bag!” she punched it harder in the hatred of that word.

“What did I say about that word?”

Punch.

“That your girlfriend would hate it?”

Punch.

“She’s not my girlfriend yet!”

“Yet, huh?”

Punch.

“Shut up!”

“You said it, shista!” Amethyst chimed. “She’s hot, you really should ask her out.”

“I can’t, Ame,” Garnet stretched, “she’s with dewey, I think…”

Amethyst stayed silent, she knew this was not a good time to bother Garnet. 

###

Amethyst did not get the message to leave Garnet and Pearl alone for tutoring, so she sat besides her angry friend and ate her chips. Garnet fidgeted at the meeting point, more nervous and angry than excited to see her. Dewey or Rose? Should she ask her? When Pearl came, Garnet nodded silently and pulled out her work.

“We could go to my house if you want, I have a quiet house,” Pearl mentioned, “my mom isn’t home all week…”

“We’re going!” Amethyst slammed her chips on the table, making the two taller girls jump.

“We wouldn’t want to bother you,” Garnet punched Amethyst but spoke so sheepishly.

“No worries! I’m always by myself it would be nice to have company for once.”

“Let’s go!” Amethyst whooped.

Pearl nodded and they hopped in her car, driving back home to her house. It took a while, so many twists and turns for a girl who goes to a local high school. Pearl had to drive up a mountain, who lived on mountains? But when they finally got there, Garnet saw a big house. A huge house, the kind of one with a four car garage. “The Diamond Estate,” so she is a Diamond, her mom would be furious. 

“We’re here,” Pearl smiled, “make yourselves at home.”

Amethyst basically sprinted in while Garnet apologized for her childish friend. Pearl was happy to even have a millisecond with Garnet, even if the walked in silence. It seemed to take forever to walk up to Pearl’s room, the furthest room in the house.

Pearl opened the door to her room and it was the cleanest room she had ever seen. They both set their bags down and Garnet’s eyes toured her room. 

“Set your stuff down wherever, would you like anything to drink?” Pearl offered.

“You’re so polite, Pearl,” Garnet smirked, “water, please.”

Pearl nodded with a small smile and headed down the stairs as Amethyst ran up the stairs and plopped down besides her best friend. Garnet read the questions, breathing them in and out and understanding nothing. Amethyst layed next to her, creating crumbs all around her like a nest. Her homework was out but in the end, they all knew in the end that it would not leave Pearl’s house completed. 

“I’m back! I brought water for us and some soda for Amethyst,” Pearl sat down, Amethyst’s eyes lit up.

“Please,” Amethyst batted her long eyelashes, “you can call me your bitch!” 

Pearl stared intently, watching both Garnet and Amethyst’s faces build with entertainment. Suddenly, she couldn’t take it anymore and she joined in laughter. Garnet never thought she could hear such a melodic sound, she would have to thank Amethyst later. 

“Let’s get started,” Garnet smiled, “can you explain this problem to me, please?”

Garnet’s hand brushed against her arm, stirring a blush from Pearl. The taller girl threw Amethyst a look, signaling to leave. “This house looks like it has lame paintings, I finna look around.”

Good enough, now she had Pearl all to herself, even if she wasn’t hers. Garnet would enjoy every bit of this tutoring session.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those new episodes, amiright? Let's chat on my faninstagram, @pearls.waifu !
> 
> -i wrote this while watching vines


	8. Supernova

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl sees something she doesn't want to see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TWO CHAPTERS IN TWO WEEKS? I'VE HEARD OF HER!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy!

“Y’know,” Amethyst chewed, “you should throw a party here, like, this weekend. This bitch is huge.” Garnet slapped her arm playfully.

“This… this bitch?” Pearl muttered, deep in thought. She adored the idea of rebellion, that’s why she fell in love with Rose. “I don’t hate the idea…” 

Amethyst gasped, “Woah, for real? Garnet, what do you think?”

Pearl watched Garnet, trying to read her emotions. For some reason, Garnet felt as if Pearl could see right through her. Garnet knew this would not be the best idea but it seemed reasonable, Amethyst would either love or kill Pearl. She shrugged, “sounds good.”

Amethyst cheered, “don’t worry, I can rally the troops and the liquor.”

“She has connections,” Garnet stated, “are you sure this is all okay with you?” 

Pearl blushed, “of course! Just, let’s finish this up.”

###

Within the next two days, Thursday, everyone knew about Pearl’s party. She received glances and smirks, mostly from those cliché jocks and preps. As much as everything felt positive, Pearl sensed something negative.

It’s funny that Amethyst was so opposing to Pearl but she considered her a close friend. Well, close enough, they didn’t have to know everything. Pearl pulled on the sleeves of her pale blue sweater, the one with the small embroidered yellow star on the chest. Rose gave it to her for her birthday. Occasionally, Rose wore it or was close enough to Pearl that her scent would linger for weeks. 

It was third period, her office period. Luckily, Pearl hadn’t heard anything of William Dewey, only very lewd, unspeakable texts that were left read-without-response.

Pearl sat boredly at the attendance office, a small box at the façade of the building. It was lonely, her brain was on overdrive planning for the party. The time had been set but it would be difficult to get that much food together. Perhaps Pearl was being high of herself, maybe the looks were exaggerated and everything was just her panicking. Or maybe…

“Hey,” she recognized the smooth, honey voice. The voice she was not supposed for another two periods…

“Garnet? Why are you out?” Pearl inquired, “you should be in Chem. right now.”

“And how would you that?” she teased, the pale teen blushed.

“I… just have a lot of time on my hands,” Pearl groaned, “I have so much time on my hands here! It’s terrible!”

“I see…” Garnet smirked, “well, do you think that Principle Diamond would mind if I borrowed you for a period?” 

“Well I would hope so, otherwise it would be bad for the school. However I do believe the moral is high, people around here tend to be… lazy,” Pearl ranted, Garnet’s voice was like satin to Pearl’s ears. “What’s so funny?”

Garnet grinned and offered the pale girl her hand, “just come with me.”

Pearl considered all the possible outcomes, all of them did not end with a happy ending but perhaps her aunt would punish her lightly in the act of becoming closer to her. Another upside was that she could be distracted from her thoughts for a while. Pearl gave her a dimple.

Pearl locked the attendance booth and hoped that no one was late to school that day. She looked up to Garnet, who was almost the exact opposite of her. They were both tall and had short hair, Pearl’s had a pinkish tint and rested at the bottom of her ears while Garnet’s was dark brownish black and coiled around the middle of her neck. Garnet had a slim waist, toned arms and legs, and just about everything a man wanted. It was simple, Garnet was beautiful and Pearl was not.

“Pearl?” Garnet’s voice shook Pearl’s thoughts. “Oh! My apologies, Garnet. I must have lost myself there…”

“Your party, right?” 

No, “yes.”

“Well, let’s distract you then.”

“Please.”

Garnet took Pearl’s hand and it sent her stomach into the air and her heart into the clouds. She led Pearl across the campus, some parts she had not even seen before. They reached the science sector, a long, open hall filled to the brim with dissections and explosions. Pearl raised her brow at the taller girl, what were they doing there? 

At the end of the corridor, there was an even tinier hall leading to a deserted land, almost. Before you entered the hall, a bright read sign that said: “TEACHERS ONLY.” Obliviously, they were not supposed to be there and Pearl did not like to break the rules. On the contrary, she does many things that her mother, the “rulemaker” did not like, she could not complain. Despite all that, Pearl’s stomach continued to bounce and her heart refused to touch the ground. 

The only thing that could possibly catch them were the dingy security cameras, every student knew they did no harm. Down the hall, there was the teacher lounge and a few closets. Surprisingly, there was chatter that emerged from the lounge down the hall. Pearl had only been there once, over the summer Rose had taken her there to get to know the campus and to do other, unspeakable things. 

But now, Rose was doing those unspeakable things with another man. Pearl recognized the man as Greg Universe, the laidback band teacher who was also known as their beard. He used to be a wannabe superstar, traveling all around the country to become a rising star, and now he was kissing her girlfriend. 

Pearl watched in horror as his hand traveled her back and up into her hair, the hair only she was allowed to touch. Mr. Universe was kissing the lips only she could kiss and lowly groaning the name she could call out. Her stomach and heart sunk down to her legs which already felt like lead. She could not speak, they would get caught. Pearl could not stop staring at the the treachery before her eyes. Everything felt as if it on a numbing fire, she could feel Garnet tug at her fisted hands, dripping ripe red blood. It took a few moments for Pearl to reluctantly come back to reality, she stared at her absentmindedly as Garnet told her that they were leaving, Pearl obliged.

 

###

That night, Pearl could not sleep, she spent the night thinking as she stared at her blank, white slate of a ceiling. 

“Did I do something wrong?” Pearl whispered to herself, “our relationship did feel half-hearted towards the end.”

But it still hurt, tears felt like needles and her stomach was ablazed. After what she saw, she forced herself to complain to the nurse that she felt so sick that she needed to go home, the nurse obliged, her mom’s personal driver came to pick her up, and she headed home. Like usual, Pearl did not want to eat anything but this day was different, her body was craving comfort but she refused to give in. 

She could feel exhaustion eventually take over, she checked the clock one last time at 5:55AM.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, Insta: pearls.waifu


	9. Thunder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **trigger warning**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear to god, Jesus, please take they wheel.
> 
> I honest to god feel like this is a dumpster fire but my heart wants me to put out this story. I've had terrible moments in my life of which I channeled into this story so I really hope everything ends up okay.
> 
> You guys are so amazing, I love you all.
> 
> Did you know that watching Jefree Star just really inspires me to write? I can't do work without watching him.

Fresh cuts indented Pearl’s clear, milky skin. She stood above the toilet, watching the blood drip from her thin wrists down to the toilet bowl. The worst thing was that she knew that she should not have been doing this. Pearl could see her mother screaming at her, grabbing her wrists and then not talking to her for a near month, it was Pearl’s fault after all. She never realized how bad it would be until now.

“Fuck!” not to mention, Pearl did not like to curse either. “The party is this weekend! How could I be such an idiot!”

It was Thursday and Amethyst was taking her shopping afterschool, she claimed the day before that no one, especially the host, could wear the “catholic school girl” look to a party. Luckily, her mom left her a stack of cash in case of emergencies so she wouldn’t have to use her “stormy day” money. 

It was early in the morning, thank the stars she had the house to herself. Once again, Pearl could not sleep so she spent the night finishing homework and cleaning the house. The clock finally hit seven as if the night sky would change to morning but it had been light for hours. She was not tired, sleep had never felt so unnecessary until then but the bags under her eyes said otherwise. Fortunately, Pearl owned makeup so she applied at least an ounce of foundation and concealer to her face, which was litterned in zits. It was a short-term solution that would not end up well but she had eyebags darker than a panda’s. Today was also the day she was going to break up with Rose so she had to look presentable and had to stay strong. 

She never thought she would find herself here, cheated and alone. Pearl used to see herself living a life with Rose, far far away from the damned town she was raised in. Perhaps across the country, Pearl had never been to California. They would raise a kid together, name her Irissa after Rose’s grandmother. Irissa Quartz had such a wonderful ring to it. Obliviously, it all became a fantasy by now.

Pearl flipped her lashes with her mascara, now dark and long and finished her simple look; she felt as different as she looked. She spritzed on some perfume, perfume Rose gave her; the smell felt bitter now. Pearl pulled on black dance leggings and a baby pink jumper. She barely glanced at the clock which read 7:50 a.m., she was going to be late.

Pearl bolted down the stairs, bag barely gripped in her pale hands as she slid into her car. Luckily, her school was not that far away but traffic always made her panic.

###

At least a dozen kids walked up to Amethyst for information about the party, people who offered food, drugs, and drinks and of course she obliged and sent all the information her way. It was so surprising to know everyone wanted to go to a nerd’s party. Speaking of a nerd, Pearl strolled into school, something about her seemed off. Amethyst yanked her to the side, pulling Pearl away from her strange lull.

“Oh, hi Amethyst,” Pearl blinked, “did you need something?”

‘Did you put on makeup?” Amethyst interrogated, “and where’s your coffee, sis? You look fried!”

“Well, yes. I didn’t sleep last night as well as the night before so I put on some makeup and it took awhile so I couldn’t get coffee.”

“Are you okay? I know a place not that far away that we can get coffee from…”

“Actually, I should get going. I’ll meet you afterschool.”

Just like that, Pearl was gone. Amethyst whipped out her phone and sent a quick text to Garnet.

###

Amethyst: hey.  
Amethyst: whats up with pearl?

Garnet considered telling her about the event that had occured two days ago. How she watched Pearl’s shoulders sharpened and her eyes widened and how she walked so briskly to her office post, wiping tears away from her baby blue eyes. She watched Pearl tear apart like paper right before her eyes. 

Garnet texted and called a mere hundred times with no response so she figured she wanted to be alone but she still worried.

Garnet: idk.

###

Pearl was near Rose’s room, planning what she would say and how she would say it. She would stay cool and emotionless, back upright and shoulders rolled back and eyes tearless. Opening the door, Rose’s fluffy hair whipped around at the noise of the old door.

“Greg!” Rose’s face dropped along with Pearl’s stomach.

“You even call out his name…” Pearl grumbled, “how long?”

“Oh no! Baby, I would never cheat on you! He was just coming in so we could talk…”

“I saw you two together.”

“It wasn’t me, baby!”

“Oh, bullshit!” 

Rose stopped, her thick upper lip quivered. Pearl’s voice echoed in the room, whispered into the teacher’s ear. 

“How long?” Pearl growled, posture falling apart and tears pricking her ducts like poison.

“Not that long, baby…” Rose pulled on her wrists, earning a wince from the thin girl. “Baby, I still love you… Greg meant nothing to me. I don’t even know why I did it! It was a spur of the moment thing…”

“How long?” Pearl yelled.

“Five months.”

“I loved you, Rose,” staying cool was out the window, “I did everything for you!”

“You still do! This doesn’t have to be end, baby! We can still fix it!”

Rose pulled her into a kiss, pressing her open lips against hers. Pearl’s vision went black, she needed to push her away, she could not do this anymore.

“Stop!” Pearl huffed, “we can’t do this anymore, Rose.”

“Pearl…”

“We’re done.”

Her world suddenly felt lighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Instagram: @pearls.waifu
> 
> I'm lonely!


	10. River

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The awaited party scene, a night they couldn't regret.
> 
> **trigger warning**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just so happy that I could finally write! It's been difficult but luckily my phone broke down again so I finally got myself to write! This is my first ever heated scene, I really hope everything goes well and I don't magically offend someone(?). My worst fear is this becoming such a Wattpad flop(Author's Note!1!1!: two l8 >.< teehee)  
> I think the biggest thing was the outfits? Everything was found on ROMWE, which I love to gouge myself into when I need to work. Comment below any critiques or compliments, I would love to hear from you all because I just love attention... wow.  
> Anyways, enjoy!

Pearl had never been into a Forever 21 before and she felt very indifferent. Amethyst buried Pearl’s arms with tacky-material clothing but for once she felt like a normal girl. Amethyst never asked if she wanted to try something, she just placed it on Pearl’s lithe arms and continued finding more items.

Once Amethyst scanned the store two more times, Pearl was deemed ready to try on clothes. Amethyst shoved Pearl into a fitting room, basically eating popcorn on the other side. 

Somethings Pearl did not even know how to put on, too many straps or surprisingly too tight. Lucky for her, Amethyst ignored the cuts resting on her wrists, or at least she didn’t bother to look

Pearl watched herself dress and undress in the mirror, her bones peeking through her skin. She had some muscle on her body from years of dance and her stomach was between toned and stickish. The pale girl had to admit, some of the things Amethyst picked out look flattering on her, the dresses and skirts cinched her rectangular torso and the tops accented what she had. Just for once, maybe Pearl could feel attractive.

She finished trying on her last look, Amethyst approved, and the headed to check out. Pearl watched Amethyst out of the corner of her celeste eyes, her dark brown eyes glancing at her every-now-and-then.

“I can see why Garnet likes you,” Amethyst mentioned, “she hasn’t said it, y’know, officially, but I got her number.”

Pearl’s pale face turned a deep red, “I… I don’t know what to say.”

“It’s super obvious you like her back!” she argued, “I mean, you don’t really say much about yourself but you’re ‘p’ obvious! Don’t worry she doesn’t know, as smart as she is, she’s pretty dumb.”

They stepped into line, “what am I supposed to do, Amethyst? I just got out of a relationship!” Pearl rambled, she possibly said too much.

“Hah! I knew there was a girl involved! No wonder why you were so down-in-the-dumps!” 

“You cannot tell a soul! Amethyst….”

“Yeah, yeah, I gotcha. Homophobic parents and all.” Also, the law involved but that shouldn’t be said. “It’s good to know, Garnet hasn’t been happy in a long while,” she continued. “And even if ya’ll don’t date, I can feel that everything‘s gonna be okay.”

Everything is going to be okay.

###

Fortunately, Pearl was able to steer clear of Rose since she was across campus in the middle school sector but passing classes she saw Mr. Greg Universe watching her. He never bothered to reach out to her, to apologize, very similar to every man ever. She had never liked men, from the first time she opened her eyes to the day she’ll close them the last time.

It was finally the weekend, thank the stars. Pearl only had to wait twenty-nine hours, she despised waiting. Not that she was excited but she would rather get it over with the plus side of organizing. 

For once, Pearl’s outfit was cute and she gained a tad bit more confidence. A Carolina blue solid wrap top and pale yellow denim shorts with a raw hem, quite the description, isn’t it? She hoped Garnet liked it.

“Oh Garnet,” Pearl breathed, “what am I going to do?”

It was one of those moments where she wished a bluebird would fly into her room and mice would crawl out from under her bed and sing about everything being okay. Rose was luckily pushed to the back of her head when Garnet resurfaced to the top. 

Pearl had always been a performer, she loved attention as much as she didn’t mention it. Part of her was charged by the idea of shower off the little muscle she had and the other was an unknown unease building in the pit of her gut. However, she didn’t want to focus on that, especially then.

The twenty-nine hours had dropped to five when the anxious girl finished finessing her house, cleaning everything to its core. Amethyst was on her way with snacks and drinks and would be there within a matter of minutes. Pearl, sadly, hadn’t realized how unprepared she looked and took a quick shower after sending Amethyst a quick text to just let herself in.

Scratching herself clean, Pearl stared into the nozzle and watched the water slam onto her face. Thousands of thoughts ran through her head, releasing themselves through Pearl’s loud groans.

“Pearl? Are you okay there, buddy?” a muffled question heard through the shower.

“Yes! Just give me a moment and I’ll be right out.”

Drying her short, peach hair and wrapping her soft robe around her frail body she comes out of the steamy bathroom to see Amethyst, relaxed on her pale blue bed. “Damn Pearl, I expected you to be ready by now,” she tsked.  
“Oh hush,” Pearl puffed, “I spent the entire day cleaning and left the right amount of time to prepare.” She walked to her vanity, taking a seat and starting her makeup.

“Are you excited?” Amethyst needled, “it’s your first party, like, ever. I didn’t even know ya had it in you!”

“Just a little bit, I feel like I haven’t seen Garnet in so long.”

“Do ya think you’re gonna kiss her?” Pearl blushed.

“I don’t know,” she even began to question herself, “maybe she doesn’t even like me.”

Amethyst never responded, Pearl might always wonder why. However, it was something comfortable they sat in and that was something that Pearl hadn’t felt in a long time. 

###

Makeup fresh and look completed, Pearl was wholeheartedly ready. She and Amethyst brought in the DJ, town-known Sour Cream along with his popular friends, carrying snacks and alcoholic drinks; Pearl sensed that there was going to be more than enough booze at this event. 

“Everything is going to be okay,” she whispered to herself as she watched the clock, “seven o’ six.”

No decent guest, or high school student, arrives at a party early, Pearl had to continue to remind herself although she was quite surprised Garnet wasn’t there yet. So lost in thought, she didn’t notice the tinier teen walk up to her with something red in the palm of her hand.

“Pearl, eat this,” Amethyst handed two strips of red, sugar coated candy and what seemed to be a Sour Patch candy of a sort.

It obviously wasn’t a Sour Patch, Pearl noted as it burned the roof of her mouth. It was too bitter, the sugar didn’t seem to be helping. She took a big swig of her water and nearly choked, the taste stayed, remaining on every molecule of her mouth.

“Amethyst!” Pearl grilled, “what is this?”

“Cannabis candy,” Amethyst mumbled and continued to pour out bags of chips but Pearl didn’t understand what she first said but had the feeling she wasn’t going to repeat it.

But then it hit her, Cannabis Candy; she just ate a narcotic and she couldn’t be anymore screwed. On the upside, she might just calm down but on the downside, she might be royally fucked. Her brain felt choked and at a crossroads on what to do. “Just live, Pearly,” the voice in her head spoke. 

“Fine,” she responded.

It didn’t quite kick in until people began to steadily flood in. The marijuana luckily subtracted her worries, she welcomed people with ease and directed them towards the holy grail. Well, until her cousins arrived.

“Who even invited you, Melena?” Pearl slurred slightly.

“I just heard around, you should probably let us in,” Melena chirped, Azura stood behind and nodded, “especially if you don’t want auntie White to hear…”

“Come in,” Pearl obliged, “dumb bitch.”

A few moments later, Pearl reluctantly allowed her company to let themselves in so she herself could have some fun. Who cared if Garnet came anyway? Plus, wouldn’t it be weird if she was just waiting for her?

Pearl found Amethyst in the kitchen playing simple drinking games, chanting and ooo-ing. She sat besides her, “hey buddy, can you make me a drink?” she leaned on her galpal.

“Dude,” Amethyst snorted, “how fucked are you?”

“My cousins came,” she rolled, “and I need something more than pot in my body.”

“I’ll get you a wine cooler.”

From that, the night only went uphill.

###

Garnet arrived at 8:15 p.m., a little later than planned. She adjusted her crop top and denim shorts, already riding up her thighs. Surprisingly, the entire block was filed to the brim with badly parked cars and it was at least a five minute walk to Pearl’s house. Despite it being completely dark, you could see Sour Cream’s rave powers from a mile away.

The house was buzzing, colors bursting through the windows, Garnet was shocked to see no one had called the police yet; most likely because Pearl’s mother resinated such power. Garnet pushed past the sweaty mess of teens, leading herself to the destroyed kitchen and finding a hammered Amethyst.

“Yo…. it’s Gaernt!” the tiny latina garbled, “There you at! Wanna drink?”

“Any beer?”

“So many beer, dude.” Amethyst chortled, “right over there!”

Garnet grabbed herself a drink, popping open the lid with the edge of a counter. The acidic taste slide down her throat, sliding into her bloodstream. “Where’s Pearl?” Garnet yelled over the music.

“Dude… who knew she was such a party animal! She’s going harder than me!” she snickered. “Last time I saw her, she was on the dance floor grinding against one of the football players!”

That’s exactly what Garnet found the girl doing. She watched Pearl swing her hips in a clocklike motion against Jasper, a girlfriend to a soon-to-be-pissed head cheerleader, who pulled Pearl against her openly. The crowd whooped and chanted the skinny girl’s name as she twirled her hair seductively and milled harder. 

“Pearl!” Garnet called, “what are you doing?”

“Oh my!” Pearl gasped loudly and pulled away from Jasper. “You’re finally here! About damn time, what thy fuck!”

Pearl’s absence caused a two-second uproar before someone else took Pearl’s place. The ghostly girl who had never looked so alive clung onto Garnet. “I missed you so much,” she giggled, “took ya long enough. C’mon, let’s go upstairs.”

Garnet nodded before she grabbed another drink and followed Pearl upstairs to her room which thankfully remained deserted. Pearl looked the door behind them and settled on the bed. Garnet checked the time, 9:00 p.m., time was going by fairly quick but still felt as thick as mud.

“Garnet…” Pearl trailed, “I’m sorry. I should’ve called, I should’ve texted.”

“It’s okay, Pearl, I understand that you needed time…”

“No! I don’t!” Pearl interrupted, “breaking up with Rose felt so, so liberating. I realized how, like, terrible she was. She was horrible, Garnet!” she ranted, “I could’ve just been with you.”

Garnet looked into Pearl’s baby blue eyes, which were ignited under the faint glow of Pearl’s fairy lights, “what do you mean?”

Her hand trailed up Garnet’s muscular bicep, “I know you like me, Amethyst told me,” she smiled, “or who knows? Maybe she’s just being a dummy…”

Garnet pulled Pearl into a sloppily gentle kiss, tasting the wine, vodka, and possibly marijuana on her lips. “Yes, I do like you. Do you like me too?”

Pearl nodded with stars in her eyes. “Is it okay if I kiss you again?” Garnet asked.

“Kiss me as much as you want, please,” Pearl begged.

Wordlessly, Garnet set Pearl onto her lap and leaned against the regal bedrest. She caressed Pearl’s body, hand sliding up and down her thigh as the other one was placed under her sweat-stained shirt onto her cool waist. Pearl’s hand fled to Garnet’s afro, running her hands through the coils, she let out a muffled moan against Garnet’s thick lips; she slid tongue through her lips and fought for dominance. 

Pulling away in what felt like seconds later, Pearl trailed her lips down Garnet’s strict jawline to the root of her neck. Pure ecstasy came out in puffs through Garnet’s mouth. Pure bliss shut down her system.

This was a moment she hoped she would never forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who doesn't love a fucked up Pearl? 
> 
> Question: Have you ever tried to throw a party? If so, how did it go?
> 
> Instagram: pearls.waifu
> 
> <3


	11. Thief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something so expected that it felt unrepresented.
> 
> In other words, Pearl done with yo' shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been updating like clockwork! I'm so sorry if you find it annoying but someone has to keep the Pearlnet tag alive(no shade). I really hope you enjoy, I really hope I don't look back and find a thousand mistakes.   
> Cheers to Wattpadian writing!

Pearl awoke at 12:31 a.m. with a muscular arm slugged against her chest. Downstairs, she could still hear the party going on, louder than ever. The best thing about this, she had Garnet besides her and the worst, all alcohol had left her body but reminisced into a pounding headache.

She never thought she would see Garnet like this, or at least so soon. The taller girl laid across Pearl, her arm keeping her snug and safe, her left leg splayed across hers, and her nose nuzzled into the crook her neck which felt somewhat bruised. Everything seemed fine until she realized both of them blacked out minutes after locking the door and only scraps of the hours earlier came to mind.

“Shit!” she yelled, hurting her head only more. She pried open the covers, scanning her thin body: top off, bra on, and shorts still remained on her hips- thank the stars. 

“Mmh, Pearl?” Garnet murmured. “What’s going on?”

“Just checking,” Pearl relaxed, falling back into Garnet’s grasp, “just hoping that I would be able to remember my first time.”

“Did we…” “No.”

“Good,” Garnet bobbed, “not that it would be bad but I wouldn’t want to take advantage of you…”

“I’m glad that I finally told you how I felt, even if it took cannabis candy and five drinks to do so.”

“Amethyst was right,” Garnet tittered, “you are quite the party animal.”

“Am not! I cannot believe I let myself go so wild,” Pearl sighed. “Never again. I’m just glad that I’m here with you now.”

“Me too,” Garnet grinned, “but what will happen between us? What are we going to make of this? You just broke up with Rose and I would hate to crash in like that…”

“Rose was terrible to me and it took me so long to realise,” she explained. “I just want to be with you.”

It was silent for moments, an understanding silence where Pearl and Garnet laid curled into each other. Repositioning themselves, Pearl rested on Garnet’s comfortable chest and let her play with her strawberry blonde hair. She kissed the temple of Pearl’s head where the tiniest of birthmarks sat. 

“We should probably go down soon,” Pearl groaned, “as much as I don’t want to, I don’t the house completely destroyed.”

1:06 a.m., she was right. Garnet sighed, “might s’well.”

###

Students around the home were gracious enough to pick up after themselves but of course there were some stains and litter laying around. When Pearl and Garnet found Amethyst in the gambling circle, the tinier, absolutely drunk girl ooed.

“Looks like Pearl and Garnet got a little busy!” Amethyst hollered and the rest followed.

Pearl checked where all the eyes rested on her, above the root of her neck a blotch of purple and red settled. She turned the color of the bruise resting on her neck after realization, a hickey.

“Amethyst,” Garnet growled. “Help us clear out everyone, it’s getting late.”

Amethyst nodded, “Alright everyone, time to go.”

The crowd awed but got the message, Pearl let out a cry, “Thank you for coming! Well, everyone who’s still here!”

People cleared out, luckily taking some garbage with them. However, you could here smooching and moans through the thick walls. People were like cats, you need to spray them with water to get them out, in this case, it was just yelling.

“Alright! Time to go…”

She caught Melena red handed, kissing another girl in a coat closet. Pearl smirked and mocked, “homosexuality is a sin.”

Melena looked up, gasping, “I swear to the stars, don’t you even dare telling…”

“Mmh, get out.”

Nothing could ever feel so relieving as that did to Pearl, for once she had the upper hand.

###  
Garnet and Amethyst spent the night and helped clean up in the morning, well, Amethyst wasn’t much help but they seemed to make do. The house was near spotless by the end of the day, which Pearl was saddened by since Garnet had to leave.

“I’ll see you in Chemistry then?” Pearl asked, Garnet nodded but you could just tell something was on her mind.

“Or I could take you out on a date tomorrow,” Garnet posed, “we skipped to the third date after all.”

“Tomorrow? Aren’t you sick of me yet?” Pearl joked.

“Never.”

“Alright,” she smiled. “Pick me up at seven?”

Garnet bobbed her head, “Yeah, I’ll see you then, but one more thing.”

Garnet placed a quick kiss on Pearl’s smeared lipstick lips, leaving her agape and smiling like a lovesick fool.

 

Closing the door with a happy breath, she realised she hadn’t checked her phone since before the party and the last time she saw it was still on her vanity. 

Rushing to her room, she found that it was vibrating, bursting with so much valuable information.

Rose, 28 missed calls and +999 texts.

Rose: please, just answer me baby.  
We need to talk.  
I broke up with Greg, just for you.  
Are you happy?  
Fine. Don’t talk to me.  
Goodbye.  
Rose tried to call you (28) -  
Baby, please!

That’s all Pearl could stomach, the last thing Pearl expected to do in that situation was to pick up the phone and call her back but that is what she found herself doing anyways; the phone couldn’t even start ringing when she picked up.

“Pearl?” Rose said, “I didn’t expect you to call back.”

“I basically was forced to,” she grunted. “What do you want?”

“Not want, Pearl, need. I need you, baby, just come back to me.”

Pearl let out a hollow laugh, not even a speck of joy could be found in the action. “Well what I “need” is for you to leave me alone.”

“Please, just let me explain it over coffee. Please, Pearl, please.”

“Fine,” Pearl growled. “Come over, right now or no deal.”

“I’ll be there.”

Before anything else could be said, Pearl pushed the oh-so enticing “end call” icon and checked her phone for anything else. Like usual, nothing from her mother and a few texts for students before the party. The one that stood out the most was Garnet.

8:00 p.m., Garnet (3)

Garnet: almost there.  
Sorry I’m so late.  
I’m here, where are you?

A melodic ring at the door silenced all Pearl’s thoughts, she was there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question: Favorite Pearlnet moment?
> 
> Instagram: pearls.waifu  
> cyberbully me!
> 
> <3


	12. Gambling on the Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone gets played.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, again! 
> 
> So the beginning is through Amethyst's POV (kinda) and then it goes back to Pearl.

Even if Amethyst did blackout the night before, her mind had a tendency to retrieve lost memories for her and man there was someone who she didn’t expect there. Blonde, triangular (almost) cut hair framed her face, tips hued a very pungent green. Eyes, blue yet veiled by green-tinted round cut glasses. Curves, covered by a thick layer of a green sweatshirt, alien imprinted on the chest. Peridot, she couldn’t keep her eyes off of Peridot.

They hadn’t talked as much as Amethyst wanted to; whenever they communicated they were in a group and whenever they texted she always ended up left on read, or opened, or seen-ed. No matter how unfairly she was treated, Amethyst always wanted to come back. Perhaps it was the reason that Peridot acted so unreachable, unlike any other girl.

She started by watching her from afar, where she would occasionally be seen conversing with a very drunk Pearl and just once caught dancing. She didn’t let anyone touch her, she danced alone and carefree and Amethyst didn’t even see her take a sip of alcohol. Perhaps the smaller of the two nerds followed Pearl’s lead and stole a wine cooler, that seems like a Peri drink.

Amethyst took no hesitance to become that level of intoxicated, the one where satirical television shows showed the world in yellow smiley faces and rainbows and flowers. Amethyst didn’t mind, she loved drifting up into the stars but feeling so grounded but the only thing in the way of that was her. 

She couldn’t do it anymore, she stomped up to the bobbing head girl, obviously tipsy. “Hey you,” nice entrance, “come with me.”

Peridot fell silent, having no justifications in following the slightly taller girl up the stairs and into a room, another guest bedroom.

“What do you want, Amethyst?” Peridot interrogated, Amethyst remained silent for minutes.

When suddenly the pregnant tension broke, Peridot jumped back at Amethyst’s query, “do you like me?”

“Do I like you?” Peridot squinted, “yes, you are a satisfactory friend…”

“No!” she halted, “I mean, like, like like.”

“Like like?” Peridot slowed, “I’m sorry, Amethyst, I’m not sure what you mean.”

“Agh!” Amethyst huffed before she pulled Peridot into a messy kiss, she pushed away almost immediately.

“I apologize, Amethyst, but I do not return your feelings.”  
She walked off, closing the door behind her, completely sober.

###

Pearl exhaled, “come on in, Ms. Quartz.”

“You know, you shouldn’t call your girlfriend by their first name,” Rose took her by surprise. “It isn’t like you. It isn’t very polite, my pearl.”

“I’m not yours,” Pearl grunted as she led her into the kitchen soberly. “Would you like some coffee?”

As forced as it was, it was also polite and the point of this meeting. Coffee. Coffee is what they had on their first date. They headed over to a LGBT+ coffee shop in a neighboring town. Pearl remembers so freshly what Rose warned her, “if we’re caught, I’m tutoring you.”

“I came over for more than just coffee, Pearl,” Rose said a little more seriously. “It’s also quite late.”

“Tea, then?”

“Pearl, let me please explain myself. Take a seat.”

“If you do end up explaining yourself, I would rather stand.”

Rose sighed, this wasn’t going to be easy. Even forming an explanation took hours. Was she missing Pearl? Was she drunk? What was she? She knew Pearl would often wonder these questions.

“Are you going to tell me or should I leave?” It was just then that Rose realized how exhausted Pearl looked; hair matted, eyes expressionless and drooped, and her body worn.

“What happened to you?” Rose asked, “crying over me?”

“You wish,” Pearl laughed. “I despise you, Ms. Quartz. I shouldn’t have let you back into my house but knowing you, I figured you would eventually take matters in your own hands and I couldn’t let that happen.”

She smelled something that brought her back to her teenage dreams, something that was hard to eliminate. “Holy shit. You threw a party, didn’t you?”

“What? No… I would never,” pause. “Yes. I did.”

Oh Pearl, Pearl, Pearl. My sweet pearl. “I didn’t know you had it in you.”

“I didn’t know that you would cheat on me. I trusted you,” ouch.

“You’re quite hostile, my pearl.”

“I am not yours,” Pearl hissed, “nor will I ever be again. If I were you, I would just skip the reasoning and leave.”

“How about you keep your mouth shut, let me reason, and I won’t report to your mother what happened here last night.”

Pearl stays quiet, combing over her answer, “fine.”

“Alright,” she smiled, “you’re finally being reasonable.”

Pearl stayed quiet, dragging her tea bag in her pale pink mug. She recognized it as the mug that she gave her. 

“First off, I’m sorry, my pearl,” she rubbed the pale girl’s tense hand, she didn’t try to fight. “I’m so, so sorry.”

Nothing, a tension still resided inside Pearl which refused to diffuse. Pearl acted as if she was a patch of tears to a flame, hissing at her touch.

“I didn’t mean for it to happen, I really didn’t. He came into my room, so friendly at first. He told me about his past and how painful it was, his family, his manager, and his troubling string of exes. He tried to kiss me one night, after we hadn’t seen each other in so long and I, I gave in.”

“A pity affair. I see.”

“Pearl, please take me back. I love you so much, I never loved him. I don’t need him like I need you!”

“No. Absolutely not.”

“What? Pearl, please…”

“Can’t you see how bad our relationship was? We needed a beard, I can’t live with an untrustworthy woman!”

It seemed unlikely but Rose realised what she could do to keep her.

“Stay with me or I’ll report your drug distribution to the Diamonds!” she bursted, “I have all rights to, as a teacher. I know a call for help when I see one.”

Pearl’s face turned paler than usual, “Rose, you can’t do this! I’m sorry but I just don’t feel the same anymore…”

“I can and I will, my pearl,” she grinned as she headed for the door. “And don’t be silly, you still and will always love me.”

Just like that, Pearl’s well rebuilt life was destroyed right before her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question: What is your favorite food?
> 
> Insta: pearls.waifu  
> send me a yeehaw!
> 
> :-)


	13. Six Feet Under

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit goes down, the ReMake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told myself I shouldn't update again and wait but like fuck the construct, y'know?  
> Anyways, have funnnnnn.
> 
> These last two chapters have been labelled "oh HEE HA HOO pt. 1 & 2"  
> watch me care

Never has she wanted to use her renegade side so badly until now, she used to hate rebelling but it eventually caved into her, releasing only when she echoed back out the chants of rebellion. Rose Quartz had taught her to do so, apparently everything around her has a negative effect. She knew if she were to thwart Rose’s commands, she would end up six feet under, possibly no joke.

Garnet, she needed to tell her, she needed to tell her everything. She couldn’t, not today, not ever because she could see her actions like the back of her hand. Then, they would both end up six feet under, jokes allowed. The worst thing was that their date was within two hours, she can’t go.

“Or I can cheat…” Pearl entertained the idea, letting Rose feel the pain she went through but it didn’t seem right. “No. I can’t, I can’t lose her like that, if anything.”

It took her a moment to discover the best option, but not the most moral per say. 

Pearl: I can’t come tonight, I’m sorry.

Garnet: That’s fine, Pearl. We can always reschedule :-)

Pearl: No. I can’t. I’m sorry Garnet, I can’t ever. We can’t do this.

Garnet: What? Pearl, why?  
Pearl. Talk to me!  
I’m here, Pearl  
It’s going to be okay  
Whatever it is, we can get thru it together  
Pearl?

Pearl throwed her phone across the room, it slammed into her bedroom’s corner and remained cracked there, never pausing those terrible vibrations. She clutched her head to her heart, trying her hardest to tune out her phone’s screams.

###

Tuesday came around, thank the stars they had a long weekend. Students tended to come out of weekends like this in a mixture of angry and relaxed but Pearl, however, hadn’t been this anxious since the first day of kindergarten. When she decided to retrieve her cracked phone from the corner of her room, not only had Garnet bombarded her but also her sweet sweet girlfriend, Rose. The worst kind of texts too, unspeakable ones, ones that could send Rose to the police.

At least something would finally be able to distract Pearl, her thoughts became too much and she would have to resort to more unspeakable things. Pulling her V-neck pink sweater of her head after her dance leggings, Pearl slipped on her flats. She got the very soft sweater with Amethyst, Pearl could only think about how disappointed she would be in her. Luckily, Amethyst hadn’t dared to contact her, she seemed to have enough on her plate already, as told by Peridot. Peridot, her only friend who was now teamed with Garnet and Amethyst, Pearl bet.

Her mother wouldn’t be home until the afternoon. But that shouldn’t matter, not now, Pearl’s subconscious found its way to school without killing someone. She parked and hoped that today would go well, she needed a good day, she praised a good day.

Rose: (2 images)  
Waiting for you, my pearl.

###

Garnet arrived at school early to comb the campus in hopes of finding Pearl. Not once did Pearl text her back, she was beyond concerned after what she saw on her wrists only hours ago. The school didn’t begin crowding until 7:45 a.m. and Pearl still wasn’t there. When the clock hit 8:00 a.m., she was figured Pearl wasn’t going to come at all. 

She was about to give up until she saw a flash of pinkish, short and hectic hair, Pearl. Thank the stars, she lived! Garnet followed the girl, who walked faster after seeing her.

“Pearl! Wait!” Garnet charged, Pearl somehow halted.

“Hello, Garnet,” Pearl turned and spoke robotically, it wasn’t like her. “How are you today?”

“What’s goin’ on, Pearl?” Garnet nearly yelled. “You haven’t answered any of my messages n’ calls. Did I do something wrong? I’m sorry…”

“No!” Pearl interrupted, “you didn’t, trust me… It’s just… I can’t, as much as I want to be with you, there’s something… something I can’t tell you. You have to understand Garnet, I think it’s better if we just don’t talk anymore.”

“Pearl, I’m not letting you leave me, not like this… Just tell me what’s wrong and I can help you! We can get through this together, please.” 

“If you know then we’ll both be six feet under.”

Pearl clutched her books, holding them so close to her chest just in case her heart burst. She felt sick, but what was going to happen next was even more disgusting. Garnet let her walk away, let her walk to Rose Quartz’s sinful classroom.

###

“Pearl, there you are!” the creature smiled. “Oh, how I missed you, my pearl.”

Before she could speak, Rose dragged her into a long, painful kiss. It burned Pearl’s lips, as if it was searing them till they were a hundred years dry. “Oh, my pearl,” how many times was she going to call her that? “I texted with basically no response… now you’re going to have to make it up to me.”

“But class is going to start soon,” Pearl chuckled humorlessly, “I should get going.”

 

“No, stay,” Rose grabbed her arm so tightly it might as well have broken. “I called in for you, no one will know.”

Pearl stayed silent, biting her lips to the point of bloodshed as Rose pulled up the top of her sweater and exposing her see through bralette. She watched Rose bite her thick bottom lip and go for her neck like a serpent, sucking on her cold skin leading Pearl to let out a sharp gasp.

“Loving me again, my pearl?” Rose looked up, “I knew you still did, you never stopped.”

Pearl had to admit, she did miss her as much as she hated her. Hopefully, Rose will ingrain herself back into her skin and make these next couple of months tolerable. “Just don’t stop.”

Rose halted her hickey-making for just a moment to set Pearl on her desk. She continued by kissing lower and lower, caressing her body in waves almost and ending with her hand against the girl’s chest. Pearl could only wait for what she would do next but whatever it was, she dreaded it.


	14. As Seen on T.V.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roses have thorns and Pearls come from the sea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One day and no post, did you miss me?   
> I'm so anxious to continue let's really hope the outline I prepped ends up alright, there are two ending ideas rn so who tf knows.  
> Shorter chapter, story can only get worse from here, ya feel?  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

Garnet grinded her sandwich, watching the pale girl across the cafeteria hall grab a lowly iced mocha and leave as quickly as possible and leaving one last glance at their table at the otherside of the room. Amethyst watched her worriedly, before her heartbeat met five-hundred miles when Peridot sat at the table. They locked eyes, both blushed, and turned to something else, as seen in the movies.

“Wasn’t Pearl going to sit with us?” Peridot asked, “where is she going?”

“It doesn’t matter,” Garnet chewed. “She’s not sitting with us.”

“What?” Amethyst gasped, “What the fuck? What happened within, like, forty-eight hours?”

“It’s quite obvious that it will be a short-term situation, she would’ve told us beforehand. Trust me, I know her quite well,” Peridot bragged robotically, if only there was a manual that knew how to turn it off.

“No. She’s not coming back,” the tallest girl growled, “so get used to it.”

“Are you okay, Garnet?” Amethyst paused.

“Yes, you do seem quite troubled,” Peridot posed.

“Fine.”

“Garnet, you are not fine,” Amethyst even stopped eating for a second, “did Pearl do something?”

“Well, obviously! She must be hiding something!”

Garnet considered telling the truth, she had nothing to lose. Maybe something good could come out of telling them about Rose. “She’s not the girl we knew.”

“Garnet,” Perdiot continued, “if I may add, Pearl has been the same since I met her years ago. Perhaps your mind is playing tricks on you…”

“No!” Garnet yelled, causing the hall to become quiet, “she used me, she used you, she made a whore out of me!”

Garnet slammed her lunch down onto the table, crunching all remnants and leaving them in a dust and heading off. No, she was definitely not going to Chemistry that day. She was not going to act like she never existing. For once, just once, Garnet will be the one to run away.

“Something is def. up,” Amethyst dug her fingers into her her bag of chips. “I haven’t seen her that pissed since, well, grade school.”

“Let’s just give her some time, maybe I can text Pearl on my cellular device!” Peridot added, whipping out her high-tech phone and leaving a message for Pearl.

Peridot: I have received a bare minimum of information from Garnet, is everything okay?

Read: 12:58 p.m.

“She hasn’t responded… but she did read it!”

Amethyst sighed, “are you just going to pretend the other night never happened?”

“Are you talking about the night you kissed me?” they both cringed, “you were… intoxicated, I completely forgive your mistakes.” 

“Peri, I meant what I said that night. I do like you,” Amethyst immediately regretted, seeing Peridot’s bodily reaction, tense shoulders and all.

“Oh,” the small girl considered, “I’ve never been liked before, this is new.”

“You don’t have to give me an answer,” Amethyst exclaimed. “Just, know.”

She left, picking up her trash and discarding it in the garbage. Peridot sat, breathing in the entire situation.

###

Pearl tried to sashay out of the cafeteria, pretending as if the angry senior girl across the room didn’t exist. She wished she could talk to her again, go back to that wonderful night and never leave that memory. The crappy ice mocha began to burn her hand, she didn’t even understand why she got it; Pearl could only imagine how bloated she would be afterwards and dance started that day.

She needed to dance, she had being gaining so much weight just from nothing. Skipping workouts had angered her mother and caused a yelling lecture for nearly an hour among other things. Pearl would like to say school was her only outlet but that wasn’t true anymore.

“Hello, Ms. Quartz,” Pearl spoke softly.

“Pearl, you’re going to call me by my name,” Rose forced. “I’m your girlfriend, not a stranger.”

“My apologies, Rose,” words weren’t correctly coming out, jumbled in worried and twisted in fears; Pearl’s mouth gave up within seconds. Stumbling up her throat, trampling on her tongue, and halting every vowel, nothing sounded right and everything slipped from throat-to-mouth felt toxic.

“Why so cold, my pearl?” Rose dragged the limp girl closer. “Didn’t you miss me?”

“Yes, Rose,” she stammered.

“Then say it.”

“I missed you, Rose,” she forced.

“Oh, my pearl,” she stroked the hair near her earlobe, pressing down and curling back up in a petal like motion. “You’re so beautiful but sometimes I wish you kept your long hair.”

That struck a chord in Pearl, Rose could tell after her shoulders tensed but she seemed to ignore it. It was nearly a year ago when Pearl had cut her hair which had grown down to her waist. Just a quick rebellion, something to cause an uproar in her house, a dumb move but left unregretful.

“Okay,” Pearl squeezed from her throat.

“Don’t “okay” me, Pearl,” she cut, words so thin that they cut pale ear’s up into tiny slices. “There are a thousand more things you can say to me.”

I don’t want to be with you, I love someone else. “How was your day?”

“Stars!” Rose quirked, “you are so weird, you know that?”

It was obvious Rose had never spoken so lowly to her. “Rose, are you okay?”  
Pearl also considered herself a nice person, at least she would most likely end up in a lukewarm place when she dies.

“No, Pearl! Nothing is okay, you’re acting as if I’m the devil!” Rose raised, “I thought you loved me.”

“I… I do,” she choked on her own voice, tears stepping up to her water line and preparing to fall. “I do love you.”

“Then act like it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question: Lapidot, Amedot, or Jaspis?
> 
> Insta: pearls.waifu  
> send me dog pics!
> 
> 0-)


	15. I Went Down, Down, Down (and the Flames Went Higher)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love is a dangerous thing.
> 
> Title from the song, "Ring of Fire," by Johnny Cash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salad bby ain't doing so hot, her lettuce cold.  
> I just wanted everyone to know that I'm open for collabs! I've wanted to do this for awhile and I would really love to shape a story with someone! So just add me on my public Instagram, @pearls.waifu and send me a DM. I'm literally open to everything :-)!  
> Isn't my favorite chapter, expect something more intense soon. Also, I tried something a bit different and a bit more poetic, to say the least. Did you know I'm a hoe for my own angsty poetry?  
> Anyways, enjoy!  
> Remember that you are loved!

She awoke to a cold substance streaking across her wrists and down to her palms and hot sweat veil her body, a sickening contrast. Heavy breaths from a nightmare she couldn’t remember be interrupted by the screams of her alarm. 

It wasn’t the blood, or the sweat, or the nightmares that had confused Pearl, it was the surprise she had no unopened texts in the morning, from Rose or Garnet or anyone. The second Pearl fell asleep, she was awoken once more by the hums of her phone and repetitions of her ringtone, all of that was Rose’s doing. For once, Pearl knew it was going to be short-lived, she could awake peacefully.

“Walking downstairs in your pajamas is never ladylike,” her mother’s accent rang in her head. Thank the stars, no one was awake right now or she would have to change. Pearl gritted her teeth, another thing she wasn’t allowed to do and poured fresh coffee into her mug, Rose’s mug. 

“Why do you even use this mug, Pearl?” she asked herself, “isn’t she just a terrible memory that I’m forced to relive?”

It was one of those groggy mornings where Pearl would quiz herself over a pound of coffee, forgetting who she needed to be and crafting herself some toast topped with whipped cream cheese and an assortment of berries. She hoped the food would blind her worries and help her forget the moments of the passing day.

“Then act like it.”

An electric shock ran up her spine, dancing on her collar bones and releasing at the entrance of her lips. Thousands of scenarios had ran through her head that day but not one were those words of the kind Rose Quartz.

“Is it my fault?” she swirled unsweetened soymilk in her coffee. She had said at least a thousand wrong things in her lifetime, ranging from light embarrassment to full on torture but Pearl wasn’t exactly in the wrong.

She mulled it over even after distracting herself with a snack and coffee, not even handling a small roll of fat that had been created over the past month in the mirror had caused her to push it to the back of her mind. Dance started yesterday, her mom came into her room just to remind her of so, stating that her strict dieting regime would start the next class. Pearl was more than happy to be head of the freshman dancers, her aunt must of told her teacher to do so.

Pearl blended in her very pale foundation, causing all discoloration to cease. She pulled her eyelashes up words, elongating them just a little to accent her bluebell eyes and gliding her eyeliner across her lid to shape a wing. Pearl finished her look with a pop of a muted orange lip and powder; from years of dance performances, she knew what to do. 

Pearl somehow chose the most and the least appetizing thing the look at to wear that day; yellow shorts and a pink pullover, which was a tad nonsensical since it was going to be a very hot day.

When she drove to school, she bought another large iced coffee. “You really need to stop drinking these,” she noted but took a large sip anyways. 

School had been difficult, Rose would pull her away from class every-now-and-then, order her to come into her classroom in the morning, lunch, and the thirty minutes she had between the end of the school day and dance. Pearl could feel the noose tying itself around her neck, dragging her to the edge of sanity, right where insanity could watch and welcome with those crazy eyes.

She parked her car in a designated senior driver spot with an idea twirl at her fingertips, “what if I just don’t show up?”

Pearl had a thousand excuses she could use just to not see Rose but to see Garnet instead. It would be so wonderful to see her again, she thought the sacred words, but, Pearl, you royally fucked up.

“Ugh! I know, Pearl, I know!” she yelled, “but it would just be so wonderful to just, be with her one more night.”

It became the time where her mind turned to Peridot, the girl she had been best friends with for so long that she left on read yesterday. She slammed her head into the wheel and let out a deep groan. “Great, I have no friends and a crummy jackass girlfriend.”

She wanted to tell herself that wasn’t true, to automatically generate five more friends that she had but she was at the end of the line. It was no longer an “you-can-only-go-up-from-here” situation, she was going to down, down, down because she knew her bluffs.

The flames higher, trickling down and across her chest, tugging her to the loveless place six feet under. There was in no way that she wanted to die but at this low point, she didn’t have the will to be alive either.

She entered the school, thousands of bodies crashing into her and tousling her through the halls as if she was in a hectic ocean. No one was aware of her thin body in the huge mass and no one would care.

I went down, down, down  
And the flames went higher.

 

###  
There was something about Amethyst that separated her from the rest, she was never anxious. Some part of her believed that her worry gland was removed along with her tonsils at the age of three. But suddenly, she got that balloon feeling in her chest and could easily identify that as stress. Peridot hadn’t texted her which is quite surprising since she could run her digital mouth so easily; maybe she was grounded, Amethyst wouldn’t know until lunch afterall.

But Peridot was a good student, all A’s and a good resume, why would she need to be grounded? She was also eighteen, did her parents have the power to do that? Either way, Peridot should be at the back of her mind.

Garnet had a certain walk when she was angry, a wider stance, deeper steps, and fists tightly wound. Strangely, she hadn’t seen this gait since the third grade and it didn’t last long. Amethyst walked with her to school since they lived so close to each other and had a different conversation everyday but that morning they didn’t talk at all.

“Garnet, what’s going on?” Amethyst asked sincerely, “it’s been, like, two days.”

“Nothin’,” Garnet grumbled. “I’m fine.”

“It’s something that Pearl did, I know it,” she exclaimed, automatically regretting it.

“She doesn’t matter,” Garnet pulled books from her locker and slammed the door shut, something so loud that everyone could hear. “She never mattered, just some dumb blonde I hooked up with.”

Garnet translation: Pearl really fucked up and Garnet is hung up all over again.  
Another translation: Amethyst needed to find out what had happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question: Would you rather fight a hundred duck-sized horses or one horse-sized duck?
> 
> Insta: pearls.waifu  
> DM me about collabing!
> 
> B-/


	16. She Don't Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ***
> 
> In honor of his new album, Zach Callison's song, "She Don't Know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I met Zach Callison at his concert and omg he's so wonderful and I got to tell him how much he inspires me and AH! If you haven't already, go check out his new album!  
> I brag sm guys im so sorry.  
> Anyways, sorry it took awhile bc i needed to take a break and get plans in order. I start school soon? art school is disgusting yall i 100% recommend. I hope you guys enjoy!   
> Expect slower updates tho, i dont get out until 5 wtf.

Garnet stumbled home in a completely angered mess with Amethyst besides her, luckily she was the only one who saw her broken composure. They were both silent, the tinier girl made sure not a single thought slipped from her lips but rather onto her phone.

Amethyst: sis we need to talk, garnet is pissed at you  
don’t u DARE leave me on read  
If garnet isn’t back to normal soon i finna blame u

Pearl: Fine.   
Can you meet me at the town library at 4?

Yes!

Amethyst: yea see u there.

She slid her phone back into her pocket, hoping for everything to go back to normal very soon.

###

Pearl didn’t have that much time, luckily school got early that day and Rose had yet to text her so she only had to go to dance and then meet Amethyst at the library. A bundle of nerves and butterflies collected in her empty stomach, she had missed Amethyst almost as much as she missed Garnet. Over the past few days, everything became about Rose, what she was thinking, what she wanted to do, and when she desired Pearl again.

Some Part of her hated Rose, every action she made only pulled Pearl away, every touch burned her skin; but it was nice to feel needed. Purpose was always such a necessity, from her mother to teachers to even Garnet and with Rose it came so easily. As much as she wanted to pull away, she wanted to be dragged back in.

She knew that wasn’t okay and Amethyst would definitely slap some sense into her. But the real problem was whether or not to tell her. Pearl knew she couldn’t play it by ear, but at least she could try. 

Pearl zipped her dance bag up and closed her locker door, shoveling through the crowd of dancers surrounding the bench. Nobody really liked her since she was the titled “Principal’s Special Angel Niece,” so she was luckily just ignored and left to do her own thing, the way she liked it.

“Do you think Garnet is going to be with her?” she thought. “No, I doubt she wants to see your whore face again. Pearl, you used her, she’s repulsed by you and just look at you… you’re disgusting inside and outside.”  
She tucked her sweat-ridden hair behind her ear and headed for her car at the edge of the parking lot, butterflies kicking her insides and screaming murder.

 

###

Garnet slammed the door, interrupting her parent’s peaceful late afternoon and storming up the stairs. Not so long after, she heard the pitter-patters of her mother’s footsteps rushing up the stairs and quickly rapping on her daughter’s door. 

 

“Sweetie, are you okay? Can I come in?” her mom’s sweet voice was muffled by the thick wooden door.

“No. I’m fine, mama.”

She hadn’t seen Garnet like this in a while, it was always something big when Garnet’s cool nature is disrupted, Ruby couldn’t even remember what she did the last time she got that riled up. She dashed down the stairs to find her wife calmly sipping her tea.

“Saph, this is big! What should we do?” Ruby panicked.

“Nothing,” she spoke cooly, “why don’t we go out for dinner and let her just breathe, everything will be just fine.”

“But…” Ruby stopped, she knew her wife always saw how things would play out, she could trust her.

“Alright, let me go get my shoes.”

Garnet came out meekly once she noted the door’s loud effect, a hint from her worried moms. She slid down the stairs, more like a serpent than a girl. She automatically recognized what she wanted, needed, at that moment. Garnet fled to the alcohol cabinet.

Now she didn’t find weakness in almost anything, almost as if her body was chiseled in such a way to cease any addiction but a drink always called her back. The burning sensation always seemed to water down the anger she had and made her mind bleed out any unwanted memory.

Pearl. Pearl. Pearl.   
Her mother said she was bad news and she didn’t listen.

Garnet took in the Fireball straight from the bottle, holding it close to her chest and heading upstairs once more. The bottle was halfway down as she locked her door, alcohol danced on her tongue. Just once, she plotted something she was going to regret.  
###

Pearl sauntered into the library, checking any unread texts.

Amethyst: corner.  
next to the kids room.

She navigated through the Buddy Budwick Library with ease, sliding past the thousands of books and surprising not peeking at any of the worn titles. The kid’s section was at the point of the right corner, uninhabited, no kid wanted to learn or read anymore so it was the perfect spot for a meetup. Amethyst, surprisingly, was there earlier than Pearl.

“You’re… on time,” Pearl said.

“Duh, it’s Garnet we’re talking about here,” she hissed her name as if it was something so sacred and so toxic at the same time, goosebumps raised on her arms.

Yet Amethyst stayed so calm, dropping all her weight into the belly of the beanbag she inhabited. She pat the dusty one beside her, giving Pearl the option to relax just a bit. Despite how dirty it was, she fell into the musty bag, shoulders defrosting as the second went by.

“So, Garnet, huh?” Nevermind.

“Yes, Garnet.”

“Are you going to tell me what happened?”

“Right,” Pearl paused, sucking in more air than she needed. “Do you know Ms. Quartz?”

“Underclassmen teacher?”

“Yes,” Pearl spoke so lightly, as if her sentences were glass on the tip of her lips, “she was the “girl” I broke up with.”

“What?” Amethyst raised and was quickly shushed by Pearl.

“We were dating for… awhile,” she began, “Garnet and I were together when I found out she was cheating on me with that dumb music teacher.”

“Mr. Universe?” she laughed, “I didn’t know he had it in him!”

Pearl nodded, “Garnet found out about Rose and I the first day too… Stars, I can’t believe I left her like that.”  
“Why did you leave her? I thought things were going great.” 

“They were!” Pearl exclaimed, “but Rose came by afterwards and smelled things she shouldn’t of smell. Apparently, the weed stench didn’t wash out, she threatened me. She said that if I didn’t say, she would tell my mother everything.”

“Garnet definitely wouldn’t like that,” she muttered. “And that’s pedophilia, Pearl. You’re kinda fucked.”

She had never really considered it that way, but if she wanted a way out, she needed to. “What are you going to do?

Amethyst shrugged, “the best thing we can do is tell her.”

Just then, a hard vibration came from Pearl’s pocket.

Garnet: I’m coming over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question: And who's your favorite gem?
> 
> Insta: pearls.waifu  
> share ur fav vine quotes and wholesome memes, it's that kinda day.
> 
> 0^0


	17. Bitter Bees Make Bitter Honey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garnet goes coocoo and Pearl's car goes chuchu.  
> And it turns out Amethyst isn't as chill as she thinks (vape god says what?)
> 
> No one reads these things ksksksksk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the inspiration and managed to bust out another chapter before school starts (when does school start for you?) I also seem to be able to write ONLY at night, like my body rejects everything that isn't made at five in the morning :-) that's cool. Oh! And NO MORE LAYOUT! Lets say the layout path was going to end...........................not well...   
> Anyway, I really hope you enjoy!

“You know what’s so amazing?” Rose asked drunkenly. She had offered Pearl a drink after a long day of tutoring and she didn’t want to be impolite to the gorgeous woman in front of her.

Pearl sipped on the drugstore wine that sat besides her on a murky glass drink table. It was one of those tables you got from a three-star timeshare that always had stains on it, the perfect definition of comfortable and uncomfortable. Rose somehow managed to live in the middle, finding an apartment so cheap across from the beach het having to deal with the price of screaming neighbors. Rose Quartz was “that-kind-of-gal” who looked at the bright side of it all. Ants? All that unwanted food is gone. Can’t get a job? Live up to your childhood fantasy of dying your dark hair pink!

Pink, the color that described an emotion but didn’t name an emotion like blue. It was a happy color, symbolizing love and all joy of the world. As much as Rose’s dark brown hair suited her, pink hair fit her even better.

“What?” Pearl finally replied, the stars distracted her with thoughts for only a moment.

Rose smiled, “we just… exist. We made something out of nothing and continue to do so everyday,” she paused. “Isn’t that beautiful?”

“It really is,” Pearl sat in awe of the bigger woman, such simple yet complex thoughts leaked from her plump lips.

“Life is just so… so fascinating,” the tutor continued, “the birds, the trees, the dirt! Even cities, they come from nothing and we made it all!”

Rose watched Pearl who stared, lips releasing tiny puffs of air into the night sky. “Do you like me, Pearl?”

She was taken aback, should she answer? Before she could even finish her own thoughts, her lips stuttered an answer, “yes.”

The older woman’s hand sneaked across the table to Pearl’s thin hand, she smiled softly, “c’mere.”

Pearl pushed herself out of the seat, knees pushing into the old cushion, she faced Rose. Their breath mingled, mouths moving closer and closer, eyes couldn’t remember the story but Pearl believed she got her first taste of heaven that night.

And maybe, she would fall in love.

 

###

It wasn’t like that anymore, Pearl pushed that vivid memory to the side and started the ignition of her car. Amethyst hopped into the passenger seat, for once bothering to buckle her seat belt. She steered them out of the small parking lot and drove down the street, pushing the speed limit.

“What’s her address?”

“If she sees you it’ll only be worse,” Amethyst spoke roughly. “Just drop me off at the Rite Aid and I’ll scope the area, she’s def’ not driving right now.”

“No,” Pearl replied bitterly. “I started this so I’ll end it too.”

“Suit you’self.”

Amethyst twisted her hand to the right and the left to tell her which way. “This is left, right? No no no no… this is left. Yeah.”

Pearl tried her damndest to break the speed limit, possibly being able to catch Garnet in a situation she didn’t understand. What was happening?

“Amethyst?” Pearl hummed, pushing her long fingernails deeper into the cushy rim of the steering wheel. “What is even going on with Garnet?”

“She used to get mad drunk, back in her underclassmen years especially. She learned to turn it down a notch… I guess this was too much for her.”

Her knuckles turned an undefinable white that contrasted against the cool obsidian of the wheel and her fingernails almost broke at the pressure; it was her fault. Everything was her fault. She knew she shouldn’t have given into Rose all those months ago. It all started with that kiss, a kiss so sweet now turned bitter.

Luckily, Amethyst didn’t watch her emotions and sat on her calves- looking out the window. Pearl pushed the button on the side of her door, sliding the passenger’s window to roll down.

“Garnet! Where you at?” Amethyst hollered in the quiet neighborhood, the wind creating an interesting platform for her calls.

Then so suddenly, a head turned to the car which slammed to a halt at Amethyst’s orders. Garnet stood lopsided in front of the car, Amethyst immediately hops out of the car as Pearl waits and toys with the seatbelt.

“Dumbass!” Amethyst cried. “What the hell were you thinking?”

“I jus’ wanna see Pearl,” she grumbled.

“You didn’t have to be so dumb about it,” Amethyst pressed.

Garnet’s heterochromic eyes flicked to Pearl’s lifeless blue ones. Pearl couldn’t tell which emotion was shown, anger? Confusion? The drunken girl’s lips twitched, good or bad?

Oh no, she ignored Amethyst and walked up to the car. Pearl rolled down the window but Garnet opened the door. Fortunately, Pearl had unbuckled her seat belt before Garnet could yank her out of her seat. Now, only the stars knew what would happen.

Nothing, she just held her. Muscular arms wrapped around her whole body and laid her jaw in the curve of her neck. Hot breath warmed her whole body but made her shiver. “I was so worried, Pearly,” she murmured. 

Pearly? “We should probably take you home,” Pearl replied, sinking her hand into the girl’s coily hair.

“Your house,” it wasn’t a question like it should have been but Pearl nodded.

“Get in. Are you coming too, Amethyst?” The girl outside shook her head. “We’ll see you tomorrow then?”

“Yea. I’ll just walk home,” Amethyst waved, heading down the street before she could respond.

“Alright,” she grumbled and began to plan what she would say- after she could get Garnet past her mother. 

###

Why did her mother had to be home today? Out of all days of the week, Garnet had to get drunk and her mother was home. Pearl analyzed the idea of Garnet, who was sobering up quick but still in a dead brain mindset, climbing up the tree on the side of her window and sliding in. In that situation, there was one outcome and it wasn’t very pretty.

Pearl parked right in front of the thick house’s garage, she watched Garnet who didn’t dare to stop looking at her. “Garnet, you need to act… not like this. Can you act normal, please? Just don’t say anything.”

Pearl of course was angry, but all the more stressed. She didn’t have a moment to collect herself but she managed to release a bump of air holding in the depths of her throat. It was game time, she could sense her mother’s presence inside.

Garnet nodded, “of course, Pearly. I’m not even drunk… or high.”

Pearl sighed as Garnet chuckled, she prayed that this would walk. “Alright, get out.”

Garnet walked out, her steps like drops of rain as she headed for the steps. When Pearl pressed herself against the girl’s side for leverage, she realized she could use this for her advantage.

“Mom! Garnet sprained her ankle so I’m fixing it upstairs! Blood!” She ran up the stairs with Garnet on her side as she explained. “Don’t come in!”

She slammed the door and locked it, she wondered what her mother thought and what she would say later. But for now, it didn’t matter; all that was in her mind was Garnet and only Garnet. 

But before Pearl could even utter a word, Garnet choked her in a bear hug and dragged her down on the bed. She let out an “oof” and her face flushed from the contact. She had to admit it was cute when Garnet was so close and comfortable around her but she was a tad confused (she was supposed to be mad at her) and she was very hot.

Pearl writhed in her grip and her grip became tighter. “You left me, Pearl,” her voice was grounded, a tone that left Pearl’s roots rumbling.

“I’m sorry, Garnet,” Pearl gave in and reached for her hand, stroking the tip of her thumb and downwards. “I really want to explain to you, so badly, what is happening.”

“Why can’t you?” her voice was so low, like a whisper but not quite.

She was quiet for a moment, this was going to take some courage and some sobering up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Garnet is a drunk softie, we stan.  
> Sidenote: I'm dying my hair pink kinda like Rose! My dad called me a prissy bitch (jokingly, but also with meaning?)I am a prissy bitch in a prissybitchaphobe family kskskksk.
> 
> Question: Is it pronounced data or data?
> 
> Insta: pearls.waifu  
> someone talk to me and send me pearlnet photos and fanfiction ideas please !  
> I wanna make another friend on this blessed sight!
> 
> :-*


End file.
